The Game Of Jacks
by GrOuNdEd4LiFeNoMoRe
Summary: Just because they won doesn't mean the game is over. A year after the battle, Jack Frost and the Guardians are more than grateful to have defeated Pitch. But when they are threatened, it seems like the Guardians have to rise once again. If that isn't enough, MiM has chosen a new spirit to assist them. Let's just say there's a reason why winter and spring are two different seasons.
1. New year, new promises Jack!

** PLEASE READ:** Here's my attempt at trying to write a story based on Rise of the Guardians after watching it twice (couldn't help it, the movie was amazing and the animation was breathtaking) and loving every single minute of it. I've been waiting for this movie for months after falling in love with the idea of our childhood heroes teaming up to save the world, and the fact that Santa had tattoos and the Easter Bunny was the largest thing I have ever seen. This idea actually came to me before I saw Rise of the Guardians, and after watching it I decided that, even though I am currently working on another story, I just had to post it. I have made my own OC for this story and that sort of terrifies me because I know how hard it is to like an OC after having strong feelings for the original characters in the movie. I mean I should know, I am really tough when it comes to OC's as well. There is rarely a time when I come across one that I like, and that's mostly because they all come across as too much of a 'Mary Sue', if you know what I mean. My OC doesn't appear in this chapter, but they most likely will in the next. I'm not going to reveal too much, but I just want to say that I've worked really hard on them and done all that I can to keep them from being perfect. In fact, in my opinion, they are far from it. I guess you can say that this story is also my take on a sequel to the movie, so this takes place a year after they've defeated Pitch. Sorry for the super long note, but I just really needed to get everything out there all at once so that I don't have to keep writing long and boring author's notes before each chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you like it:)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters related to it. If I did, then Jack Frost would be mine and Bunnymund and I would BFF's (Bunny friends forever)._

Enjoy!:D

* * *

Jack Frost has had one productive year.

Not only had he received the answers he so desperately craved for since becoming Jack Frost, but he was also inducted as the newest member of the legendary Guardians. He had defeated Pitch, the one and only Boogeyman, and had saved the world from a lifetime of fear and darkness. He had even gotten his one and only desire, one he thought he would never get. To be believed in by a child, and to be seen by them.

Yes, Jack had finally gotten what he was looking for.

His calling.

His purpose.

His reason for doing what he does and being who he is.

But, as he sat on top of the iconic Big Ben clock on New Year's Eve, Jack couldn't help but feel as if something were missing.

It was seconds away from it being mid night and Jack could already hear the crowd below counting down the seconds gleefully.

**"10, 9, 8…'**

What was missing exactly? Jack honestly didn't know.

**"7, 6, 5…"**

He should be content, shouldn't he? Now that he had gotten all that he wanted.

**"4, 3…"**

He was a guardian now. He knows who he was before he was Jack Frost. He even has a couple of kids believing in him, including Jamie, who Jack would hang out with time to time. He had all that he wanted and all that he needed.

**"2…."**

But then why did he feel so incomplete?

**"HAPPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Jack jumped as the Big Ben clock chimed loudly and the crowd below cheered in celebration at the start of a new year. He shook his head and flew down towards the large crowd of people, determined to try to celebrate in his _own_ little way.

He landed between an old woman and what seemed to be her grandson. Jack smirked as the old woman cheered loudly and scooped up her grandson, spinning him around in the air and engulfing him in a hug. Despite her age and appearance though, Jack thought that her embrace looked tight enough to crush the poor boy's lungs. But the little boy did nothing but giggle in glee as he, too, hugged his grandmother back in a softer embrace. Jack couldn't help but cock his head and raise an eyebrow at this.

A sound of a squeal quickly averted his attention from the grandmother and her grandson, and instead to a father and his young daughter. The little girl squealed happily as her father lifted her off the ground and on top of his shoulders. The father laughed as he pointed towards the sky, asking the little girl to look ahead. Jack followed the father's orders and watched in awe as the sky erupted in blues, reds, and greens.

He smiled as he heard the people next to him ooing and awing at the exploding display of colorful lights above them.

The fireworks were always his favorite part, too.

He was just about to order the wind to take him back home when a certain sight caught his attention.

It was a young woman and a young man, both looking around their early twenties from what Jack can guess, in a loving embrace. The young woman's head was laid softly on the young man's shoulder, while the young man had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist and the other holding her hand. There was something about this gesture that made Jack feel odd. He wasn't sure what it was, but looking at them made him feel slightly….alone.

He shook his head as if to get rid of the thought and furrowed his eye brows in annoyance.

Jack Frost was _not_ alone.

He had the Guardians for peep sakes!

He had North, Sandy, Bunnymund (even though they would constantly bicker and tease one another), and Tooth.

He even had Jaime and the neighborhood kids as well.

As you can see, Jack Frost was anything but alone. Especially if you count Baby Tooth and the other hundred fairies just like her.

What was he even thinking? He had lots of people! Lots and lots of friends, and buddies, and pals, and…..and that's it.

Jack frowned and looked down at the ground.

He hated how he always had to look into things a lot deeper then he should.

"Wind, take me home," he declared softly, holding on tightly to his staff as the winds elevated him straight to the sky, taking him home.

* * *

Even after becoming a Guardian, Jack was still very much the same. He was still considered mischievous, reckless, and rebellious, and still held the record for the Naughty list. But if you ask him, he wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, would any of us want dear old Jack to change?

Nonsense! That's just who he was. And no amount of time with the Guardians is ever going to change that.

On the other hand though, he had to admit that his life_ has_ changed in some way.

For instance, he was no longer a loner. Jack has been staying with North at his place(which he still can't believe, considering the number of times he's tried to break into that place before the whole Defeating-Pitch-And-Becoming-A-Guardian thing) instead of wondering around the planet without having a proper place to call home like he used to. Yeah, now he had a place to go to at the end of the day after bringing the joy of the winter season all around the world. And North had even turned into a kind of father figure for Jack. Giving him a place to stay, advice and guidance when he needs it, and even calling him out when his being either naughty or nice.

Yes, even Jack the all-time record holder for Santa's Naughty list had his nice moments. North might even argue that he's not naughty after all, just too curious and mischievous for his own good. But look past the teasing, the sarcasm, and his reckless nature, and you'll see that the coldest boy on the planet has the warmest heart in existence.

Oh yeah, how cheesy was that.

After zooming through the sky for what seemed like eternity, Jack had finally arrived at the North Pole, ready to collapse on his bed to take a well-deserved rest.

But when he entered the jolly man's residence, he realized that he was not going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon.

The workshop was filled with yetis, elves, and spirits of all kinds. There was holiday music playing loudly in the background and some of the elves were carrying platters of chicken wings, chips and dip, cheese cubes, and sugar cookies. Jack stared in awe as he noticed many of the party guests. Some of them consisting of the famous Cupid, the Leprechaun, and even the well-known Stork who is in charge of mothers and their new born babies.

While searching the crowd for any more familiar faces, Jack spotted the Guardians in the middle of the room and began to walk towards them, picking up a cheese cube along the way.

"Jack! My boy! Happy New Year!" North exclaimed enthusiastically as he pulled Jack into a powerful hug.

Jack's eyes just about fell out of their sockets at the strength of North's embrace. "Y-yeah, s-same to you big guy," Jack managed to choke out as he felt his whole body get crushed.

North chuckled and let Jack go as Tooth appeared and zoomed close to his face.

"Happy New Year, Jack! Aren't you excited? New year, new promises!" Tooth cried happily as her wings flapped rapidly. Baby tooth and three other fairies squeaked in agreement and excitement as they floated on Tooth's shoulders.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's a way of looking at it," he said as he leaned on his staff.

The little fairies sighed in adoration as Tooth proceeded to calm them down. But even Jack had noticed the shade of pink flushing her own cheeks. He shook his head as he chuckled once again and made his way towards the plump man made out of golden sand. "Hey Sandy, how's _your_ New Year coming along?"

Sandy grinned as he gave Jack a thumbs up.

Jack smiled and nodded his head. "Good. That's nice to hea-I mean, know, buddy." Jack laughed as Sandy rolled his eyes at his lame joke.

Yeah it was lame, but hey, a joke is a joke.

And let's face it, he just couldn't help himself.

"Surprised you didn't make a 'dramatic entrance' like you said you would, Frostbite."

Jack turned around and smirked as he came face to face with the legendary Pooka himself.

"And all this time Kangaroo, I thought you didn't even pay attention to me when I spoke. Nice to know you don't have the attention span of an Easter egg," Jack countered back as he leaned on his staff and smirked arrogantly.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen here mate, I'm just going to ignore your little comment and just wish you a Happy New Year. Can you handle that?"

Jack pushed his lower up out as he pretended to pout. "Aww, bunny, and here I was really looking forward to arguing with you. It's even one of my New Year resolutions. I plan to tease you, prank you, and annoy you to your ultimate dissatisfaction."

Bunnymund glared at the white haired teen and clenched his fist in anger. Just as he was about to walk away though, Jack spoke once again.

"But, I guess my resolution can wait till tomorrow. Happy New Year, Bunny," Jack said sincerely.

Bunnymund's eyes widened as he turned back around to face Jack. His ears perked up as he gave him a small smile. "Thanks, mate." And with that, the Easter Bunny walked away.

Jack smiled as he hoisted his staff over his shoulders. He looked around the room and watched as the many party guests chatted and gossiped about who-knows-what and who-cares-where. He was just about to go looking for the elf with the cheese platter when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Jack Frost! How are you? Happy New Year," Cupid said as he gave Jack a bright smile.

Jack stared at Cupid with a bemused expression. He had no idea why the Spirit of Valentines, dressed in his signature bright pink suit with matching bow tie, was talking to him, especially since he was sure that he wasn't very fond of him after that blizzard that 'ruined his holiday' six years ago. But Jack quickly recollected himself, not wanting to give the pink, curly haired boy the satisfaction of catching Jack Frost off guard.

"Diaper boy! Haven't seen you in a while," Jack teased as he gave Cupid a sly grin.

Cupid's smile disappeared from his face immediately after hearing Jack's comment. "It's Cupid, Jackson. Cupid," Cupid claimed irritably.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, diaper boy. Now, what have I done to cause you to actually talk to me, huh? Don't tell me you're a grudge holder like Bunny. That blizzard was a total accident," Jack said mockingly.

Cupid's face turned red from anger and annoyance, and Jack had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting with laughter at the flamboyantly dressed holiday symbol. "No, Jackson, I am…..over that little incident," Cupid claimed as he flinched. "Now, I have to say though, I am a little _hurt_ at your accusation that I have to have a specific reason in order to come over and try to converse with you. This _is_ a social gathering Jack, socializing is a big part of the party. But then again, I don't expect you to know that, seeming as you've never been invited to one before today."

This sentence seemed to strike a chord with Jack, because his smirk wiped right out of his face and he removed his staff from his shoulders and instead held on tightly to it.

"Oh, I am right, aren't I Jackson? Oh how fun, you're first party! How exciting! How do you feel? Happy, amazed, excited? Or maybe even a bit startled since I'm sure that you're not use to the company of so many people. Being a loner for 300 years isn't easy Jack, I don't know how you did it," Cupid stated with a smirk.

Jack's eyes grew wide at Cupids statement. After a moment of silence, Jack frowned and growled. "Listen here, cotton candy head. If you really have something important to say to me, then get on with it. But if you're just wasting my time, then I advise you to walk away before I freeze every bone in your body. Got it?"

Cupid's face paled at the winter spirit's threatening tone. He regretted teasing him in the first place and began to apologize immediately. "Please, forgive me Jack, I didn't mean to offend you. I was merely only trying to play around with you."

Jack rolled his eyes at Cupid's weak apology and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Cupid called before Jack was out of his sight.

Jack sighed and turned around, raising an eye brow at him. "Yes?"

"I just want to say that I hope you get what you're looking for this year. It'll come to you before you know it. New year, new promises, right?" and with that, the pink haired boy walked away to greet and chat with other party guests.

Jack stood frozen in place with a puzzled, wide eyed expression.

'…hope you get what you're looking for this year. It'll come to you before you know it.'

What in the world did diaper boy mean by that?

Did he know something that Jack didn't?

Jack's eyes searched all over the crowed of colorful spirits and holiday symbols, but could not find the pink haired boy.

His eyebrows furrowed as his mind once again thought back to what he had said just moments ago. He still couldn't make any sense of it.

I mean, what did he mean by saying 'what you're looking for'? From what Jack knows, he wasn't exactly looking for anything in specific.

He bit his lip as he thought back to their conversation. His mind then wondered to when he was on top of the Big Ben clock.

His eyes widened in realization as he remembered during that time pondering this unexplainable feeling of….incompleteness? He wasn't sure, but he sure felt like something was missing. Maybe that's what Cupid meant.

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Why was he even worrying about what cotton candy head had said anyway? The pink haired boy could have had too much to drink for all Jack knows and was just talking pure nonsense. Yeah, that's probably it. Nothing to strain his head about.

Just as Jack was about to retreat to his room, North stomped over to him. "Jack, leaving the party so soon? But you haven't even played pin the tail on the yeti yet!" the jolly man exclaimed.

One Yeti nearby widened his eyes in alarm as he grunted something in shock and fear.

North laughed as he slapped his leg in amusement. "Is joke, is joke! Don't worry!" he said as he laughed loudly.

Jack chuckled as the yeti rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No, but seriously," North said as he turned his attention back to Jack. "The party has only begun Jack. I thought you to be a party animal, like Bunnymund over there," North said as he pointed to the dance floor.

"Bunnymund?" Jack asked in pure disbelief. The boy could just not imagine the serious-minded Pooka being considered a 'party animal'. But as he followed North's finger, he got all the proof he needed.

Bunnymund was on the dance floor, hoping around and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Jack laughed uncontrollably as the Easter Bunny grabbed Tooth and twirled her around rapidly, catching the Tooth Fairy off guard. But once Tooth was able to compose herself, she too danced and swayed to the music along with Bunnymund as the crowed surrounding them cheered and chanted their names.

Jack laughed and smiled widely at seeing this side of Bunnymund that he had never seen before.

He actually looked fun.

North chuckled at Jack's amused expression. He punched his shoulder lightly and gestured towards the dance floor. "Go on, I bet you have….how do you say…. awesome moves yourself," North said with a smile.

Jack chuckled and nodded.

Just as he was about to walk towards the dance floor though, a sudden power outage occurred.

Shrieks of shock and squeals of fear echoed throughout the workshop as the music stopped playing and darkness enveloped the room.

"Is okay, is okay everyone! No need to panic! Just little power outage, happens sometimes. Everything is alright," North tried to explain calmly.

Jack tried his best to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but found that he could not see a single thing. He sighed in frustration as he stayed in place, angry and annoyed at the fact that he couldn't do anything else.

"Sandy! A little help please?" North called out from beside Jack.

Jack guessed that Sandy was probably somewhere far from them, because he couldn't even see the plump little man's natural golden glow.

Suddenly, a warm glow burst through the room. Jack sighed in relief at the disappearance of the darkness and his ability to see again.

"Thank you Sandy!" North yelled happily.

Out of nowhere, the Guardian of dreams himself appeared with a troubled expression. He gestured towards himself and shook his head worriedly. He then pointed to something in back of North and Jack and urged them to look.

North and Jack both frowned and turned towards what Sandy meant.

There, in front of them, was the all famous globe.

The globe, though, was surrounded entirely by flames. The fire grew, and grew, and grew until every last bit of the globe was covered in it. North gasped as Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"W-what's going on? What does this mean?" Jack asked in confusion.

North shook his head and continued to stare at the flaming globe. The smell of smoke began to envelop the room and Jack coughed violently. He felt himself grow weaker and weaker as the flames roared and attacked the globe.

"Jack, you're melting!" North exclaimed in shock at the white haired winter spirit.

"Huh?" Jack asked, and as he looked down he realized what North meant. Jack was covered in sweat and his normally cold, pale face began to feel warm and turn pink. He yelped in fear and confusion and backed away from the flaming globe. He coughed and panted and held onto his throat tightly as he felt it beginning to close up. Finally, he collapsed on his knees and gasped for air, although all he inhaled was more smoke.

"Jack!" North yelled out in panic as Sandy put his hands on his cheeks in shock and horror.

Suddenly, the other two guardians appeared.

"Oh, Jack, no!" Tooth yelled out as she tried to help the chocking boy.

Bunnymund quickly assisted Tooth and carried Jack with his two arms. "Come on Frostbite, just hold on a little longer," Bunnymund pleaded as he looked down at him. "Put it out, and hurry!" he ordered as he turned to North and Sandy and then quickly hopped off with Tooth and the winter spirit in his arms.

North and Sandy nodded as they turned towards the globe.

"Any water spirits here ready to show us what you got?" North asked as he and Sandy frowned at the burning globe, knowing that putting the fire out wasn't going to be the end of it.

* * *

Not going to lie, this was a total blast to write!:D Just to clear things up though, the blizzard that Jack mentions during his conversation with Cupid is actually real. It happened in 2007 and actually caused Valentines Day to be delayed until a saturday, atleast that's what I read. But besides that I don't know much about it, I just really needed a reason for Jack and Cupid to dislike each other in a way, much like Jack and Bunnymund. So sorry if I'm incorrect about any of this but my research mostly comes from the wikipedia:P I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be out considering that I am currently working on another story, but hopefully it will be soon if I see that some people actually like this story. But, for now, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!:D


	2. It is 'serious time' Jack

Wow, I never expected so many reviews on my first chapter! To be honest, I didn't even expect any:P Haha, I must admit though, I was pretty nervous about posting this story, but I actually feel really welcomed:D So thank you so much for your kind reviews and taking the time to read this story. No matter how many reviews I get, or how long or short they are, I appreciate every single one of them and I am just extremely thankful. I hope you like this chapter, I had a couple of difficulties on it but I really wanted to post it as quickly as I possibly could. Hope you like it:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Usually, New Year's Eve is filled with joy and cheer, ear splitting music, and plastic, multi-colored party hats. And by New Year's Day, those super annoying noise makers come out and you have the Who-can-scream-the-loudest competition with your relatives (and somehow, someway, your 70 year old grandpa ends up winning. Who knew, right?).

And then, usually, your globe at the workshop gets set on fire by a mysterious force that almost kills you, but instead causes you to almost melt and pass out.

…...Wait, so that doesn't usually happen on New Year's? No? Just to Jack Frost?

Okay. Glad we cleared that up.

All he saw was darkness. Never ending blackness devouring his entire sight.

He wasn't scared though, surprisingly. Instead, he felt sort of numb.

And confused.

And annoyed.

And thirsty.

And god! Why on earth did he feel as if his whole life was sucked right out of him?

This really sucked.

And he's really thirsty.

_"Jack."_

And now he's hearing things.

_"Jaaack."_

And it sounds really familiar.

_"Jaaaaaaaaaak."_

But he's too tired to even try to figure out who it is.

Can someone bring him a glass of water, please?

"Come on Frostbite, wake up or else I'll have 'ta kick 'ya. I may not be a kangaroo, but I can sure kick like one."

….That's it, that one was Bunny.

No figuring out needed for that one.

He won, game over. Now hopefully his prize is a tall glass of icy water.

Jack fluttered his eyes open.

Just as he had guessed, Bunnymund was standing right next to him, arms crossed over his chest. He also noticed Tooth sitting on the edge of the bed he was laying in, her face scrunched up in worry.

She was probably the other voice he heard. The voice he was too lazy to guess.

"Oh, Jack!" Tooth cried as she flung her arms on him in relief.

Jack grunted in pain and Tooth immediately released him.

"Opps, sorry," Tooth apologized sheepishly as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" Bunnymund asked as he put a hand on Tooth's shoulder.

"Like North ran me over with his sleigh. Repeatedly," Jack said as he turned to the Easter bunny.

Bunnymund gave a soft chuckle at this while Tooth smiled sympathetically.

All was silent and still for a moment, and Jack could swear that if one of the elves dropped a cookie down stairs in the workshop, it could be heard.

Finally, Bunnymund broke the silence as he gave out a shaky sigh. "We need you downstairs immediately Frostbite. It's umm….it's important."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Bunnymund and Tooth.

All was silent and still once again.

* * *

Once he was ready, Jack headed downstairs to the workshop a couple of minutes after Bunnymund and Tooth left.

He was told to come down whenever he was ready, and that made Jack a little suspicious. Especially with Bunnymund's and Tooth's odd behavior.

'_What could possibly be going on to have them acting so odd?'_ Jack thought as he recalled his conversation with Tooth and Bunnymund.

Clearly, something was going on, and that something was not good.

No, not good at all.

Jack quietly crept up to North's office, where he was sure the Guardians were probably conversing in now. His suspicion was proven as he heard mumbles coming from the closed up room. He gently placed his ear on the door and tried his best to listen in.

"Oh North, what are we going to do? This is absolutely horrible!" Jack heard Tooth say hysterically.

"Calm down Tooth, I'm sure North here's got a plan. …You do have a plan, right North?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack's eyes widened at this in interest.

"Ehh, well you see, it is not my plan exactly. I have spoken with Man in Moon and he say that-**RING-JINGLE-RING-RING-JINGLE-RING-JINGLE-JINGLE-RING**!"

Jack frowned as he turned around and glared at the little elf marching around in back of him. He couldn't hear a single thing but that stupid sound of those stupid bells on his head.

'Go away!' Jack mouthed to the elf in irritation.

The little elf did nothing but glare back at Jack as he stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack grinded his teeth together as he clenched his fist in annoyance. He held on tightly to his staff and pointed it towards the elf.

"You don't mess with Jack Frost, little dude."

* * *

"North, you're kidding me!" Bunnymund yelled in disbelief.

"Bunny, I…."

"NO! No, no, no, and no! Oh, and if that wasn't clear enough for 'ya mate, NO!" Bunnymund said, interrupting North.

"Oh, come on Bunny! It was not_ I_ who chose this, but Man in Moon!" North protested.

"Yeah, well I don't care if it was the Queen of England who chose this, this is not going to happen! Not when I'm involved," Bunnymund stated stubbornly.

"Bunny, if you don't accept this, you know what will happen to the children. To the world even! We can't let that happen. We can't take that risk!" North pleaded.

Bunnymund looked down at his feet. "I-I know mate. Don't think that I don't, but I just don't want…"

Bunnymund's sentence was interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside North's office. His ears perked up in alert as he stared at North, Sandy, and Tooth with wide eyes.

"What in the name of bloody Easter eggs was that?" he asked.

Tooth and Sandy shrugged as North gave a little smirk.

"I think I have idea of what it is. Or, better yet, _who_ it is," North said.

The four Guardians then proceeded to exit the jolly man's office, but once they did, they wanted nothing more than to go back.

A sharp, cool breeze hit the Guardians as soon as they stepped outside, causing them to shiver and shake at the sudden chill temperature. Slippery ice covered the floor of the workshop below and icicles started to form on the ceiling.

Several rings and jingles were heard, causing the Guardians to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What the heck is that?" Bunnymund asked North.

North smirked once again and gave a small chuckle. "Look closer," he said as he pointed below.

Bunnymund and the rest of the Guardians followed North's instruction and looked down at the workshop. As if on cue, a cold breeze hit them once again as several elves ran throughout the workshop in a clutter.

"COME BACK HERE!" Jack yelled as he angrily charged towards the group of elves. He held his staff high into the air as he blasted ice wherever he possibly could, in hopes of hitting at least an elf or two. But the elves zig zagged and ran in circles around Jack, trying their very best not to get hit by the angry winter spirit's beams.

North laughed at the scene below him, but the other Guardians weren't so amused.

"Oh dear! Poor little things. Aren't you going to at least try to stop this North?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, Frostbite's going 'ta end up turning this place into an ice rink!" Bunnymund said as his teeth chattered. "I bloody hate the cold," he muttered in annoyance.

Sandy nodded in agreement and patted North's stomach as he pointed to the cat and mouse chase happening below.

North sighed. "Alright, alright, I will handle this. Phil!" North yelled as he began to descend down the stairs.

Phil the yeti appeared and gave a questioning grunt. North snapped his fingers and pointed at the ongoing chase between Jack and the elves. Once he understood what the jolly man meant, Phil nodded and began to stomp towards the winter spirit and Santa's not-so-helpful-little-helpers.

Before Jack could even notice the large yeti behind him, Phil grabbed the white haired immortal teen by his hood and yanked him into the air.

"Hey!"Jack yelped as he scrambled around, trying to get free. "What the heck!? Phil let me go!" Jack yelled angrily.

North laughed as he and the Guardians made their way towards the pair.

"Good job, Phil. You can go back now and attend to the toys again. Oh, and one more thing, I do not like the way that you painted the race cars green. Go paint them orange," North ordered.

Phil grunted loudly in disbelief as he dropped Jack on the floor.

"Ow!" Jack yelled as he rubbed his neck. He glared at Phil who glared right back at him as he proceeded to walk away to paint the race cars.

Again.

"Jack, should I ask why you were terrorizing my elves once again for the second time this month?" North asked as helped the boy to his feet.

Jack dusted his shoulders off as he grabbed his staff from the floor. "I'm telling you North, those elves need to get trained or something. If not, then they'll end up being ice sculptures one of these days and I won't mind taking full credit for it," Jack said as he glared at a nearby elf.

North laughed as he slapped Jack on his back. "Ha! My boy, you make me laugh with amusement!" he said, ignoring Jack's frown.

"Ice sculptures, where does he get this stuff?" North asked the Guardians with a chuckle. Bunnymund rolled his eyes as Sandy shrugged and Tooth laughed nervously. "Anyway, now it is time to get serious. It is serious time. Not my favorite time, but a necessary time," North explained as he shrugged.

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is it 'serious time'?"

"Come, it will be much easier to show you than to tell you," North said as he began to walk away.

Jack looked back at the rest of the Guardians, hoping to at least have a little insight on what was going on, but they all simply ignored him and followed North. Jack sighed and followed along as well.

After cruising through the many toy filled tables of the workshop, Jack and the Guardians finally arrived to their destination: The all famous globe of the world.

"It all leads back to this again, huh," Jack muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I think you might want to go around the back of it. It will be clearer once you do," Tooth suggested softly as she patted Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed as he walked towards the back of the globe. "I still don't understand what's going on and why you're all acting so weird. I mean, is it all because of what happened earlier, 'cause I'm sure we all know that that fire was caused by some idiot who had too much to…" Jack paused.

The Guardians walked to Jack silently as they let him take it all in.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked gently.

Jack's mouth gaped as he stared at the globe. The globe was surprisingly not charred entirely, even after the enormous flames spread all around it. There was one part, though, that showed evidence of the fire being there. And some way, somehow, the scorched marks were able to create a readable threat.

**BEWARE R.S**

Jack continued to stare at the writing with an opened mouth and wide, confused eyes.

"What….when did this happen? W-why…?"

"After Bunny and Tooth took you outside to cool down your temperature back to normal, Me, Sandy, and some water spirits took care of putting the fire out. But, once we did, we found this," North said as he gestured towards the writing.

Jack frowned. "So you think that someone purposely set the globe on fire? As a threat?" he asked.

North shrugged. "It seems so. If not, than this is one sick joke. But do not worry, I have spoken with Man in Moon and he has devised a plan."

At this, Bunnymund's ears perked up. "Whoa, wait a minute there mate, I don't remember exactly agreeing to this plan of yours."

"Bunny, for the last time, it is not _mine_! How many times do I have to say that?" North asked.

"Wait, what's this plan anyways? And why does the Easter Kangaroo have a problem with it?" Jack asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Knock it off Frostbite, I'm not in the mood," Bunnymund warned.

"Aww what's wrong Bunny, does it involve you actually _working_ this time?" Jack teased.

Bunnymund growled and clenched his fists.

"Actually," Tooth interrupted, hoping to lighten up the mood. "It involves a very good friend of Bunny," she said with a soft smile.

"A friend? Oh, wow, I didn't even know you could make friends Bunny," Jack said as he leaned on his staff. " And all this time I thought you were an antisocial Kangaroo." Jack smirked as he noticed Bunnymund's face redden in anger.

"Shut up Frosty, or else you'll regret it," Bunnymund threatened.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let me guess who this 'very good friend' of yours is Kangaroo. Is it another abnormally, massive bunny rabbit like you? Is he like your BFF, Bunny? Your mate? Do you go hide Easter eggs together for fun? Hmm?" Jack continued to tease.

"Jack, stop it," Tooth ordered as she looked at him with sad, soft eyes.

Jack stopped and turned to Tooth. His smirk faded once he saw her expression. Her eyes looked doleful, almost as if she was pleading with him. He immediately straightened up and looked back at Bunnymund.

What he saw made him regret everything he had just said.

Bunny's eyes were turned to the ground as his ears were down in a flop. His fists were unclenched and his shoulders were slumped down, almost as if in defeat. The sight looked truly depressing.

Even to Jack Frost.

"Hate to break it to 'ya mate, but I'm the only one left of my kind. The Pooka race is extinct. I'm the only one in existence," Bunnymund admitted as he closed his eyes in grief.

Jack's mouth slightly opened as his eyes widened.

Boy, did he feel like the biggest jerk in the planet right now.

He closed his mouth quickly and looked down. "Bunny, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Let's just change the topic, shall we," Bunnymund stated, more of a demand than a question.

There was a tension filled silence surrounding the group until North decided to interrupt it.

"Awkward," North whispered to Sandy, his eyes still on the down looking rabbit and the guilt filled winter spirit. Sandy nodded in agreement as he put his hands behind his back and puffed out an inaudible breath.

"Okay then, let us go back to the issue at hand," North said as he began to walk around the group. "You see, Man in Moon has chosen someone to assist us," North proceeded to say.

"Wait, you mean like another Guardian?" Jack said, deciding to just act like nothing had happened.

North shook his head. "No, not another Guardian. Just a…a partner of some sorts. Someone who knows more about this situation then we do."

"So like a guide? A sidekick?" Jack continued to ask, trying his best to understand.

"Yes, that is exactly it," North nodded. "See, I knew he would understand," he said to Sandy, who just rolled his eyes.

"And who did the Man in the Moon choose? Who's going to be the unlucky chump stuck with the job?" Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You see, that is problem. Bunny isn't so sure about Man in Moon's choice," North explained.

"Well, who did he choose? Who is Bunny not sure about? You know, this would be a quicker and smoother process if you would just spit it out already," Jack stated as he rolled his eyes, tired of not making any progress in knowing what was going on.

Tooth's mini fairies suddenly flew over to Jack, nuzzling his neck and buzzing around him as a way to comfort him. Jack chuckled softly and smiled at them.

"Girl, girls!" Tooth said as she scurried them off of him. "Sorry," Tooth apologized with a blush. "They just hate to see you so frustrated."

"It's fine," Jack said to Tooth before he turned to the rest of the Guardians. "I just wish you would all just come right out and tell me about all of this already," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the middle of the room, causing the Guardians to turn their attention to the floating vortex. Two Yetis jumped out from it, one holding a rather large and familiar red sack. Bunnymund immediately turned to North once he spotted it.

"Wait, so you already went ahead and sent them?! Even after what I said?! Are you insane mate!?" Bunnymund yelled angrily, his voice getting more furious with every word.

North bit his lip. "Ah, you see umm…."

"And you sent the yetis! Do _not _tell me they shoved her in the sack North!"

"Her?" Jack asked.

Just as Bunnymund was about to snap at Jack, the yetis stomped over to North. They threw the sack on the ground in front of him carelessly and walked away after.

"Guardians, I would like for you to meet our little helper," North announced as he stepped back from the sack, which began to wiggle and squirm around.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, Tooth's mouth opened slightly as her fairies zipped around in anticipation, and Sandy and North waited anxiously for their guest to appear. Bunnymund, on the other hand, stood with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression on his face. Finally, after wiggling around, the sack stopped moving entirely.

A head shot up from the sack surprisingly, catching everyone, except for North, off guard.

"Say hello to Prima Vera, Bringer of Spring!" North introduced with a wide smile.

Jack's eyes widened.

* * *

Ohh...that doesn't sound good...

So yeah, Prima Vera is my oc for this story. She will be more thoroughly introduced in the next chapter seeming as this one is already long as it is:P Sorry for the super long chap (or not sorry, I'm not sure what you prefer) but I just really had to get all the little details over and done with so that I can get the story to really start. I hope you liked it, I'm not that satisfied with it because I feel like it might seem too rushed, but hey, I tried. Once again, thank you so much for reading and I hope that you will keep on reviewing. You guys are just really awesome and I appreciate the fact that you're taking the time to read this. Till next time, thank you!:D


	3. Curiosity always killed the Jack

Just wanna say thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. And that's about it because I want to keep this short 'cause this is another long chapter:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Two brown eyes.

That was what he saw first.

Two hot chocolate colored eyes that were a giant contrast to his icy cold blue ones.

Her hair was the next thing that caught his attention. It was green and bright and long and thick, and he was sure that if she wanted to, she could envelop herself in it and never be seen. Many leaves were spread all over it as well.

Prima Vera, bringer of spring.

A part of him was fascinated by her. He had heard of Prima Vera, but he had never gotten the chance to actually meet her. And his curiosity always got the better of him.

But another part of him was slightly...enraged by her presence. He had no idea why, but the thought of her near him made him feel threatened.

And Jack Frost did not like feeling threatened.

Jack frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Out of all of the spirits and holiday figures that the Man in the Moon could have chosen, why did it have to be spring? He was winter. **Winter!** And she was spring. **Spring! **They were total opposites and Jack thought that it was unfair for the Man in the Moon to do this to him.

Totally unfair.

Prima stared at the Guardians in front of her with complete disbelief.

Her eyes widened as her heart beat quickened. She blinked several times and even pinched herself in order to prove that it wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

"Whoa," she breathed as she stared at the Guardians with wide, fascinated eyes.

"Santa Claus," Prima gasped as she stared at the Russian, jolly man in front of her. "The sand man," she said as well as her eyes fell upon Sandy in back of him. "The Tooth fairy!" she said in awe as she stared the colorful fairy.

She laughed happily at the realization of it all. She was meeting the Guardians, had actually survived that attack by those furry grey monsters, and was not going to get eaten!

…Hey, don't blame her. What would _you_ think woulda happen if you got shoved into a sack by two huge, furry beasts?

Her laughing halted though, once her eyes fell upon the white haired winter spirit.

There was a moment of silence before her mouth opened slightly, slowly turning into a large toothy grin. "Jack Frost!" she yelled in amazement as her eyes twinkled with fascination.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he held on tightly to his staff.

Prima continued to stare at him with amazement, and Jack was certain that if she didn't stop smiling, her face would burst.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused Prima and Jack to turn their attention to the large rabbit next to him.

"You didn't forget about me, did ya Sheila?" Bunnymund asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Prima gasped as she shot up into the air.

"BUNNY BUDDY!" Prima yelled as she rocketed towards Bunnymund, tackling him to the ground as she reached him.

"Uff!" Bunnymund grunted as he fell to the ground.

The Guardians watched Prima in shock, not expecting this sudden action.

"I missed ya dude!" Prima said as she laughed. "It's been, like, forever and a day since I last saw you!" she stated as she hugged Bunnymund's waist tightly.

Bunnymund chuckled. "Me too, Roo," he said with a warm smile.

It was a nice, sweet moment between the two pals, until a mischievous winter spirit decided to ruin it.

"Umm, do you guys want to be left alone or…?" Jack teased as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Bunnymund's face turned red as he noticed the other Guardians staring at him. "Um, no I was just…we….ugh…" Bunnymund immediately stood up as he gently helped Prima off of him. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

Prima, though, seemed to be absolutely oblivious by the Guardians' stares. "Oh my Man in The Moon! This is so awesome! You have no idea how many times I dreamed of meeting you guys!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hopped up and down. "Wow! This is so cool! I ca-wait…" Prima said as she stopped hopping. "I-I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked worriedly.

North chuckled as Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund smiled softly.

"Oh no my dear child! Very far from it actually. In fact, you hold record for nice list!" North announced as he put a hand on Prima's shoulder.

Jack's eyes widened as his staff almost dropped from his grasp.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered in disbelief.

Okay, he was not happy with this.

Not happy at all.

Not only was she the bringer of spring, the one who destroys all his hard work and completely melts his snow away, but she also supposedly holds the record for North's nice list.

That's like, some kind of punch to the face.

"Really? I-I do? OH MY MAN IN THE MOON! THAT'S AWESOME!" Prima yelled as she began to jump up and down again in happiness.

North chuckled loudly. "I like you! You are like bouncing ball of energy! That is needed here, especially with Bunny's grouchiness," North said as he looked at Bunnymund teasingly.

Bunnymund huffed. "I am not a grouch," he muttered as he crossed his arms.

Prima giggled. "Aww, come on Bunny buddy. He's just teasing!" she said as she punched his shoulder.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder.

"So, anyways, if I'm not in trouble, and since I'm sure this isn't a dream 'cause I already pinched myself and it really, really hurt, why am I here?" Prima asked.

"That's what I'm asking," Jack mumbled.

Bunnymund glared at Jack, but all Jack did was stick his tongue out at him as a response.

Tooth zoomed over to Prima and gave her a bright smile. "Oh, you see sweetie, The Man in the Moon chose you. To help us out," Tooth said as her mini fairies chirped in agreement.

Prima smiled widely. "Really? The Man in The Moon chose _me_? Me? I'm a new Guardian?" Prima said, her eyes full of hope and joy.

Tooth flinched slightly. "Ugh, ugh no, not exactly. He didn't choose you as a Guardian," Tooth explained.

Prima's expression dropped. "Oh. Huh, now this is making more sense," she said sadly as she looked down.

Tooth bit her lip. "But he did choose you. He wants you to help us out with a little problem. You're the only who could do it, so will you?" Tooth asked as she put her hand gently on Prima's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her.

Prima looked up; her eyes were once again filled with excitement. "Okay!" she said simply.

Tooth smiled widely. "Great!"

Jack couldn't help but watch Prima with a very confused expression.

This girl was not normal. In fact, he was sure that she was anything but.

She was so…so…so loud! And jumpy! She was practically unstable! She was like a five year old on a sugar high!

Something was definitely wrong with her.

And he was going to find out what.

"Excellent!" North stated happily. "Now, let us show you what the problem is. Maybe you know what it means," he said as he started to walk towards the globe.

The other Guardians followed closely behind.

Jack started to walk as well, until he felt eyes on him. He turned around and noticed Prima staring at him intently. He raised an eyebrow and she immediately gasped and looked down. She quickly began to speed walk away from him and to the other Guardians.

Jack cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Weird…" _Jack thought suspiciously as he began to walk away as well.

* * *

Prima gasped once she saw the charred threat written across the globe. She shook her head as she quickly looked away in shock. "I-I had no idea….I thought it was a joke! Honestly I…" Prima sighed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"So you know who has done this?" North asked.

Prima nodded and breathed in deeply. "It's Rano. Rano Sunn," she stated as she looked at the Guardians.

"Of course! Rano Sunn, bringer of summer! How could I not have seen this before?!" North exclaimed.

"Great, another person that can melt me into a puddle. Joy," Jack muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think he's doing this? Did he say something to you?" Tooth asked.

Prima bit her lip. "He umm…he came to the forest one day and ugh…he said…um…" Prima paused as she took in another deep breath.

"Hey, Sheila, it's okay. Just go ahead and say it. No one here is gonna blame 'ya," Bunnymund comforted.

Prima stayed silent before she continued to speak. "I was on top of a meadow, looking at the sky like always, when..." she paused once again.

"When….. what?' Jack asked as he looked at Prima questionably.

Prima flinched. "Oh…..ugh, right. Sorry," she apologized as she shook her head.

Jack raised an eyebrow at this.

"Anyways, Rano came out of nowhere. He was acting like a jerk until he mentioned how he was going to stop by the New Year's party and 'fire it up'. I didn't think he'd mean it literally," Prima said as she gestured towards the globe. "I thought he was just joking because, well, Rano's a cheese brain and he's more of an all-talk-no-action kinda guy. So I just ignored him and thought nothing of it. But, I have to admit, before he left, he did say something that made me a little suspicious," Prima said as she played with a strand of her hair nervously.

"What was it?" Tooth asked as Sandy puffed a golden question mark over his head.

"He said, 'Don't worry Prima, it will all be over soon, I'll make sure of it.' I had no idea what he meant by it, or why he said it, but he said it so seriously that it did worry me a little. I just didn't know why," Prima finished with a sigh.

The Guardians stayed silent as they each went over what Prima had said silently in their heads.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. I thought it was just a joke, a harmless threat! If I would have just taken it seriously and told you sooner, then none of this would have happened," Prima said guiltily.

"No Roo, this isn't your fault. You didn't know. There was no way that you could have seen this coming," Bunnymund comforted.

"Yes, Bunny is right. It is not your fault," North said as he started to walk away.

"Whoa, wait a second there mate. Where are ya going?" Bunnymund asked.

"To figure this whole thing out!" North shouted from the stairs he began to climb.

The Guardians watched North disappear into his office before they turned to each other, shrugging and muttering 'I don't know'and 'What's up with him?".

"Okay, well since it seems like North will be a little busy for a while, I'm going to go ahead and go back to my duties as the Tooth Fairy. There are lots of things I still have to do! Lots of teeth to collect and gifts to give out!" Tooth said as she flew off. Her mini fairies stayed behind and gave a Jack a friendly wave good bye before they followed Tooth out of the workshop.

Sandy nodded as well and created a small plane with his dream sand. He settled himself into the cockpit, gave a salute, and then blasted out of North's workshop.

"Wow," Prima whistled as she stared in awe at the sandman's plane flying away.

Bunnymund nodded and gave a little sigh, "Yeah, I guess the same goes for me. Those little eggs aren't going to paint themselves, especially with Easter right around the corner."

"It's the start of January, Kangaroo. Easter's like three months away," Jack stated as he crossed his arms.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started with you again Frostbite," Bunny warned. He looked down at the ground and tapped his foot three times. A giant hole appeared and Bunnymund looked up at the two immortal teens. "I'll be back in a little while Roo, but until then I want you to keep safe and stay away from Frosty over here, okay? He's nothing but trouble," Bunnymund said as he glared at Jack.

Jack faked a hurt expression. "Bunny, that hurts! Like a snowball to the face," he said as he placed a hand to his heart mockingly.

"Good. Then I've done my job," Bunnymund said with a smirk. And with that, the 7-foot Easter Bunny jumped inside the hole and disappeared along with it.

Jack rolled his eyes as he gave a soft chuckle.

Yeah, he and Bunnymund did act like they hated each other, but in truth they were as good as friends as any of the other Guardians were. They just had a different way of showing it.

He began to walk towards the stairs, playing around with his staff as he switched it to his left hand and to his right with every step. He paused, though, once he heard something behind him.

He turned around and saw Prima only a few inches away from him, staring up at the ceiling innocently. He raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to just ignore it.

He went up, one, two, three steps before he turned around once again. Prima was now even closer, staring at the ground and whistling a little tune as if she had no idea what was going on. Jack rolled his eyes and began to walk up the steps again.

One step.

One step in back of him.

Two steps.

Another step in back of him.

Three steps.

Another step.

Four steps.

….That's it, he's done.

Jack whipped around quickly as he came face to face with Prima, his nose close to hitting hers. "Can I help you?!" Jack shouted in irritation.

Prima stared at Jack with wide eyes, but they quickly turned back to their normal size as she relaxed and smiled. "No, it's just that….I just can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" she said excitedly.

Jack's shoulders slumped as he cocked his head. "Huh?"

Prima bit her lip. "It's just...I just think you're really awesome is all," Prima said sincerely.

Jack paused.

He didn't exactly know where to go with this.

She thought he was awesome?

Oh…..well that's kinda…nice.

Just as he was about to thank her (Should he thank her? He wasn't really use to such straightforward compliments), Jack paused as he felt a shiver.

Warm. She was too warm.

Her natural spring warmth was radiating off of her and onto him, and he just couldn't stand it.

Suddenly, he felt malicious.

He backed away quickly and frowned.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but I'm not a big fan of it. Personal space next time, m'kay?" Jack said as he leaned on his staff.

Prima just shook her head. "Oh no, I wasn't playing a game. But we can if you want to! I know lots of games!" she said enthusiastically.

…..Was she serious?

Jack just stared at Prima, completely dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?"

Prima shrugged. "Well yeah, duh. I'm not _that_ stupid. …..I hope."

Jack just rolled his eyes and began to walk away again.

"H-hey wait, where are you going?" Prima asked as she followed him.

"Away from you," Jack muttered.

Prima froze.

She quickly frowned and shook her head as she started walking towards him again. "Wait, I'm sorry if I did anything to anger you. I didn't mean to, but I can't exactly stop doing it if you don't tell me what it is," she pointed out.

Jack sighed. "Look, I'm not angry. I just want to be alone, so stop following me. Okay?" Jack asked, turning around to face her. His eyes widened once he noticed that she wasn't there.

A giggle caused Jack to turn around sharply, and he almost yelped once he came face to face with Prima, their noses coming close to slamming against one another's again.

"Gosh dude, I'm going to need a shield for my nose if you keep doing that!" Prima said jokingly as she chuckled.

Jack frowned. He backed away once again and held his staff between the two of them. "Look, now you're getting me angry. Just go away! Go play with the elves or bother the yetis! I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Jack yelled as he walked around Prima and continued towards his destination.

He sighed in relief once he reached it. His room was the only place he could go to for complete solitude.

Just as he was about to open it though, Prima came rushing towards him. "Oh no," he muttered in annoyance as he quickly grabbed the golden doorknob.

"Hold up!" Prima yelled as she reached him. Jack ignored her and opened the door, slipping himself inside. "Wait, I was hoping that maybe you and I could possibly go and…." SLAM! A sharp breeze hit Prima as Jack slammed his door shut. She bit her lip as she stared at the door and began to knock on it repeatedly. "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jaaaaaak, Jack…."

Jack slapped his palm over his face in annoyance as he continued to ignore Prima's pleads.

That girl was insane!

She was…she was…she was completely nuts is what she was!

She was absolutely, undeniably, incredibly….

Jack frowned as her calls were ceased.

He quietly turned back towards the door and bit his lip.

A part of him was glad that she had finally shut up.

She was really getting on his nerves.

But, another part of him was…worried?

Nah, that's not it.

Curious. Yeah, that's what it was. Curious as to why she had suddenly decided to stop being annoying and quit her yelling and knocking.

He sighed as he decided that he just had to know and began to walk towards the door. He knew that he was going to regret it, but he just couldn't help it. Curiosity _always_ got the better of him.

He grabbed the knob and twisted it with one hand as the other held his staff in front of him, ready for any possible attack by the crazy spring spirit.

He was surprised though, once he saw no one in front of his door. He raised an eyebrow and stuck his head further out to look at both sides of the long, narrow hallway.

Nothing.

No sign of a hyper, over enthusiastic Prima anywhere.

Jack shrugged and closed the door once again.

Good, the kid had finally gotten the message.

* * *

So...Prima's an...umm...interesting girl isn't she? Haha:D

As you can see, Jack isn't a really big fan of her, but that's 'cause he just doesn't understand her yet:) Plus, I was sort of tired of those 'love at first sight' JackxOC stories and I just wanted to avoid that because I just don't think Jack is the type to fall in love with someone he doesn't even know the second he meets them. He's been alone for 300 years so love isn't really something he knows much about.

So yeah, hope my explanation didn't bore you:P Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. I kinda want to know what your thoughts are on Prima though, so I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Again, I was nervous about writing this story 'cause I've never even written about my own characters before, but to be honest I actually liked how Prima turned out. She's not perfect, which is good 'cause I was trying to avoid that, and she's also a lot of fun to write. Which is also very good. For me atleast:P Haha, also, I don't know if any of you noticed, but Prima's name means spring in spanish. Yup, Primavera. How orignal am I? Lol:D

Well anyways, that's all for now. Till next time, thanks for reading! And also, just incase I'm not able to update before, Happy Holidays!:D


	4. Cookies, tea, and pancakes for Jack!

Well, to start off, I hope that everyone had an amazing holiday filled with joy and cheer and anything else that they write on those cheesy Hallmark Christmas cards. And thank you so much for reading and reviewing, as well as favoriting and following this story. I really appreciate it and it means alot:) Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Jack soared through the sky, his arms wide and his mouth forming a grand smile as he let the wind take him wherever it wished._

_It was dark out, but the moon shined so brightly throughout Burgess that Jack couldn't help but stare at it in awe. The wind gently swopped him up and down, side to side, and he chuckled loudly as he went through a loop. It was a beautiful night, and Jack felt as if he was on top of the world._

_Yeah, everything was perfect._

_Perfect, until a slight shift in the wind caused Jack to feel a little uneasy._

_Suddenly, he was tossed roughly to his left._

_Shortly after, before he could even process what was going on, he was shoved violently to his right. Jack yelped in surprise at the sudden, brash movements._

_"Wind, slow down!" he ordered as held his staff tightly. But the wind ignored his plead as it continued to shove him around fiercely._

_He shut his eyes closed as he tried to concentrate and calm the wind down, but regardless, the wind continued to toss Jack around like a rag doll being held by a toddler._

_"STOP!" Jack bellowed, and he was shocked once he was left floating calmly in the air._

_There was an eerie silence as Jack panted slightly, running a hand through his hair. He looked down below and his eyes widened in shock as he realized that the beautiful small town of Burgess was no more, but instead, in its place, was an army of dark fog._

_"W-what?" Jack breathed as he shook his head in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked aloud as he stared up at the moon._

_He gasped as he noticed that the moon was no longer there as well, but was also instead enveloped by fog. He shook his head in disbelief as he held his staff in front of him._

_"No, no," he whispered to himself as he tried to fly away._

_He grunted as he tried to move but was unable to, feeling as if he was being held in place. He looked all around but saw no one or nothing except for the dark fog that started making its way towards him._

_"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Jack yelled as he tried his best to move away, but the invisible force didn't allow him._

_He was trapped._

_The black fog circled all around him, almost teasingly._

_"Who are you?! What are you?!" Jack yelled as he fidgeted around wildly._

_The fog made its way towards his staff, but stopped once it reached it. Jack stared at the fog in confusion and tried his best to steady his heavy breathing._

_Without warning, Jack's staff slipped out of his grasp and landed in front of him. He gasped in shock and watched his staff worriedly. The fog moved towards it and began to shift around and separate until it started to create a shape._

_From what Jack could come up with, the fog was separated into six parts: five oddly shaped spikes and a big round ball. He watched with wide eyes as his staff began to glow a bright blue, and for a moment all was silent and still and Jack actually believed that everything was alright once again._

_Big mistake._

_Jack's staff unexpectedly exploded into millions of tiny little pieces, blue light shooting throughout the sky as it did so._

_Jack screamed in pain as he shut his eyes tightly. __His staff was connected to him in many ways. It was the source of the majority of his powers and it was a part of him as well. _

_So if his staff was hurt, so was he._

_He hissed in pain as he put a hand on his abdomen, grimacing at the sharp pain. He weakly tried his best to open his eyes, but once he did, he wished he hadn't._

_The dark fog was no longer in sight, but in its place was fire. _

_S__corching, glowing flames surrounded him entirely. Jack blinked rapidly, not believing nor understanding how fire could be floating in the air in the first place. He coughed violently as he started to sweat, the flames coming too close for comfort._

_"S-stop," Jack pleaded weakly as he continued to cough. "S-stop it."_

_The flames continued to make their way towards Jack, ignoring his pleads just like the wind and the fog had. __Just when he thought that the fire was going to swallow him whole though, the flames stopped moving towards him._

_**"Game over,"** a mysterious voice echoed, and before Jack could even process that, he began to plummet out of the sky._

_He screamed and tried his best to gain control of the wind, but he continued to spiral downwards._

_Down, down, down to the ground, ground, ground**.**_

_Jack shut his eyes closed as the cold, dark ground came into view._

* * *

Jack awoke with a gasp. He panted loudly as he fluttered his eyes open. He looked around him and sighed in relief once he noticed that he was in his room, safe in his bed.

It was only a dream.

A sick, horrible dream, sure.

But a dream nonetheless.

Jack let out another sigh as he sat up. Once he did, though, he was in for another surprise.

Two brown eyes were directly in front of him, causing him to yelp and fall off the bed in surprise.

Prima gasped at his reaction and quickly looked down at Jack, who landed face first on the floor.

"Hey, you alright there buddy? That looked like it hurt!" she stated as she bit her lip.

Jack grunted, his face still facing the floor.

He got up quickly and dusted himself off, standing in front of Prima as he looked at her in shock. "What the…? What the heck are you doing in my _room_!? What were you doing on my _bed_!?" Jack asked hysterically, wondering how the crazy spring spirit got in.

"Nothing weird I swear!" Prima confessed quickly as she shot her hands up in the air innocently.

Jack looked at her in complete disbelief before shaking his head and frowning at her. "Tell me what you were doing or I'll freeze you!" he threatened as he grabbed his staff and pointed it at her.

Prima gulped. "Okay, okay, no need to freeze anyone! I'll be more than happy to explain," she said as she patted the space on the bed next to her. Jack ignored her invite and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Once she realized that Jack was not going to sit next to her, Prima cleared her throat and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay then. Well, I was fetching some milk and cookies in the kitchen, because I couldn't go to sleep, and on my way over to the guest room, I thought that maybe you would like some as well. But knowing that you said that you wanted to be alone for a while, I was just going to knock on the door, set it outside, and leave.

"But when I did, I came back a few minutes later and saw that they were still outside. And since I know that no _normal _person would turn down milk and cookies, I decided to check on you to make sure that you were okay.

"So when I entered you're room and saw you sleeping, I just simply set the cookies on your beside table with the intent of leaving. But then I noticed that you were fidgeting and turning and your face looked as if it was in pain, and I just couldn't leave you like that! But, I also didn't want to wake you up and make you angrier, so I just settled for sitting on your bed and watching you sleep to make sure that you were okay," Prima concluded with a nod.

"Oh, and by the way, you're adorable when you're sleeping. You look like a kitten!" she confessed with a giggle. "Well…you know, when you're not making those weird faces, I mean," she said as she began to mimic Jack's facial expressions, breaking out in hysterical laughter as she wrinkled her face up and swung her arms around wildly, much like Jack did in his sleep.

Jack frowned as his cheeks turned a light blue. He shook his head rapidly as he grabbed Prima's arm and pulled her up from the bed.

"Ow! Hey, what gives?" Prima yelped as she looked at Jack with a frown.

Jack glared at Prima. "I want you to take your milk and cookies outta here and for you to leave me alone forever now. Okay?" Jack ordered as he led her towards the door.

Prima looked back at Jack, confused. "What? But I…."

"No, no buts. Just go. Go away, leave me alone, and never come back. Understood?" Jack said as he opened the door. He gently shoved her out, but Prima turned towards him before he could shut the door closed.

"Wait, please? I just wanted to ask you some…."

"No," Jack interrupted, and with that, he shut the door closed and walked back to his bed.

He fell onto it backwards and let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Was that too much to ask?

Jack turned his attention back to the door once he heard the sound of loud shuffling.

His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed a sheet of paper being stuffed through the bottom of the door. He heard more shuffling, and a soft knock, before finally hearing the sound of footsteps walking away. Raising an eyebrow, he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, reaching down to grab a folded up piece of paper. He furrowed his brows once again in confusion and opened it up.

His expression changed once he saw what it was.

The page was filled with colorful drawings of flowers, little birds, and tea pots. In the center was a drawing of a table with three people sitting around it, and Jack cocked his head as he noticed who they were supposed to be. It was Prima, Bunnymund, and himself wearing what looked like party hats and holding tiny little tea cups. In the bottom of the page was a little note and Jack bit his lip as he started to read it.

_Dear Jack, _

_It is such a joy to finally meet you! In order to get to know each other a bit better, I have set up a tea party in your honor. I would really appreciate it if you could come, seeing as you are the guest of honor. See you tomorrow! _

_Love, your new friend Prima. _

Jack sighed.

A part of him was actually touched by this, regardless of the fact that he thought a tea party was a little silly, considering she looked about his age.

But hosting something in his honor, no matter how big or small, was actually very nice.

And surprising as well.

He's never had anything held for him, and this was just really…..nice.

Jack rolled his eyes at his lack of compliments.

He just wasn't use to such kind actions. 300 years alone changes a person, ya know?

He continued to scan the paper, but paused once his eyes took in the little drawing of a girl that was supposed to be Prima.

He frowned slightly.

He had no idea why, but he just couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he had around her. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about her just absolutely...irritated him!

Jack's eyes widened as he noticed that he had started to crush the paper up into a ball. He gasped softly and tried his best to straighten it out, but sighed once he realized that the paper was all wrinkled up and damaged beyond repair.

Oh Man in the Moon, what did he do? She probably spent all day on it. Everything looked so detailed and precise. She even got his staff to look just right….

Jack froze.

_Why did he care?_

His eyebrows furrowed.

Yeah, why in the world did he care about a stupid little paper inviting him to a tea party?

She probably just did it to make him think that she was on his side. That she really wanted to be all buddy-buddy with him, when Jack knew exactly what she wanted to do.

_Get rid of him. _

He frowned deeply and threw the wrinkled paper on the floor.

Jack knew for a fact that no one was_ that_ nice to someone that they hadn't met before without having a motive in mind.

Well, maybe except for Tooth. But Tooth was Tooth, and Jack knew all about Toothiana the Tooth Fairy. On the other hand, though, he knew nothing about Prima Vera, bringer of spring.

She was doing all of this to confuse him. He had seen the way that she had reacted to the threat on the globe, and she even knew _immediately_ who it was. Didn't anybody find that suspicious? Anybody at all?

And the way that she kept on pausing during her explanation, almost as if she was trying to buy some time to make up one. Jack was certain that Prima was a bigger part of this whole fiasco than being their little 'helper', and he was going to find out what.

As for now though, he's tired, and confused, and…..hungry.

He looked towards the little table beside his bed and thanked the Man in the Moon that she forgot to take the plate of cookies and the cup of milk with her.

He bit his lip and grabbed a cookie from the plate. He nibbled on it for a while before shoving it into his mouth and chugging it down with a glass of ice cold milk. He then settled into the sheets on his bed and closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't have any more weird dreams about fog, or spikes, or fire.

Jack cringed.

To take his mind off of that horrid dream, he once again thought back to the cookies and how good they actually were and how he should really thank Prima, regardless of his refusal for them earlier.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

_Oh my god._

_What if she poisoned them?_

* * *

Jack awoke to the smell of something…..yummy.

He sat up and swung his feet on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his snowy white hair as he yawned. He stood up and stretched around for a bit before grabbing his staff and heading downstairs.

Once he arrived, he came across a group of busy yetis and smirked once he spotted Phil. He crept up behind the yeti and twirled his staff around in his hand tauntingly.

"Oh, good morning Phil! Working early on those race cars again, so I see," Jack said.

Phil turned around to the winter spirit and quickly nodded, going back to painting the little race car orange.

"Oh, good, good," Jack said as he nodded as well. He began to walk away, but then paused as his face turned back to Phil. "Oh, and by the way, North said that he changed his mind. He wants the race cars green, not orange."

Phil froze before letting out a loud yell and throwing the race car he was working on to the ground. "Warga Blargha Larga!" Phil yelled in frustration as he walked away.

Jack laughed and shook his head at the ill-tempered yeti.

He began to walk away once again and made his way towards North's kitchen, where the yummy smell was even stronger. His eyes widened slightly as he found Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and North sitting on a long, red table.

"Jack! You have finally woken up!" North exclaimed, looking up from his plate as the other Guardians turned their heads towards Jack as well.

Jack blinked. "Umm, yeah. I sorta had trouble sleeping last night," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Tooth nodded. "Well, at least you're here now. I was afraid that North wouldn't leave any left for you," Tooth said as she smirked at North.

North snorted and went back to attacking his plate.

"Any of _what_?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

Jack froze.

He closed his eyes as he quietly mouthed an 'oh no' before turning to face Prima, who was holding a bowl and stirring with a whisk.

"Hope you brought your appetite pal, because I made pancakes for everyone!" Prima said enthusiastically as she placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and grabbed another plate filled high with pancakes.

She gestured towards the chair at the end of the table, facing North, and smiled once Jack hesitantly sat down. She placed the plate in front of Jack and clapped her hands together happily. "Dig in!"

Jack stared at the plate in silence. He swore that there was about 20 Pancakes on that plate. All blueberry.

He smirked.

"Aw, this is so sweet Prima, really. But, sadly, I'm allergic to blueberries," Jack said simply as he pushed the plate away, looking up at Prima smugly.

Prima stared at Jack, dumbfounded. "A-allergic?"

Jack nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yup."

Prima bit her lip as her shoulders slumped. Jack, on the other hand, happily placed his hands behind his head and mentally congratulated himself for being so smart.

He got lucky with the cookies, but who knows what she did with the pancakes!

There was no way he was going to take a chance by eating those killer flapjacks. The whole thing looked suspicious to him. He just got lucky that the pancakes she made were blueberry, which, coincidentally, was the only thing he was allergic to.

"Oh gosh Jack, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know," Prima said as she looked down.

Jack shrugged and was just about to get up from his seat until Prima spoke once again.

"I guess you'll just have to have some…..CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" Prima shouted happily as she placed another plate in front of Jack.

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at the plate in shock.

Prima giggled as she bounced up and down excitedly, while the rest of the Guardians laughed at her enthusiasm and North's head shot up at the mention of chocolate chips.

"…..what?" Jack asked, still in shock.

Prima nodded and giggled once again. "Got ya! You see, I made TONS of pancakes, because I wasn't sure which one you liked! So, just to be safe, I made blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, raspberry, blackberry, and strawberry. Peppermint, as suggested by the big guy, cinnamon for Sandy, and carrot hotcakes for Bunny Buddy! Oh! And I even made non-pancake pancakes!" At this, Prima moved her face closer to Jack's. "Just in case you're allergic to pancakes."

Jack stayed silent as his eyes widened, taking everything in. He flinched at Prima's closeness and put a hand on her forehead, shoving her away.

"Eat up my boy! Or else I will do it for you!" North said as one of the elves, who were assisting Prima with the pancakes, brought him another plate.

"North's right! Eat up, but not too much though. We're having your tea party later in the afternoon," Prima said with a wink.

Jack grimaced slightly at the mention of the tea party and hoped that the topic wouldn't be pressed any further. But unfortunately, with the way his luck had been playing out lately, he wasn't surprised when Tooth asked Prima more about it.

"Ooo, a tea party? Sounds fun!" Tooth said as her mini fairies nodded rapidly in agreement.

Prima nodded. "Yeah! Jack and I are going to have a tea party! There's going to be actual tea, cute little finger sandwiches, heart shaped cookies and everything! It's going to be really epic, you should totally come," Prima said seriously, as if she was talking about some wild party.

Jack couldn't help but snort at her comment.

"Oh, absolutely! This is going to be so much fun!" Tooth cheered as her mini fairies buzzed around excitedly.

"Wait!"

Tooth and Prima stopped chattering enthusiastically as they, as well as everyone else, turned their attention to North.

"Did you say cookies?" North asked curiously.

Prima laughed and continued to speak with the other Guardians. All of them chatted excitedly about the tea party, cookies, and how North should really control himself.

Jack stared at them all in disbelief.

He just couldn't comprehend how they could just act like they weren't in the middle of something dangerous, and go ahead and have a tea party!

I mean, wasn't_ he_ supposed to be the careless fun one?

And a tea party? Seriously?

Jack sighed as he shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, his staff swinging to the sides carelessly.

There was no way he was going to that stupid tea party. No way at all.

Even if it _was_ for him.

* * *

I have to admit, I really enjoyed the whole pancake bit with Prima:D

What exactly _are_ non-pancake pancakes?

...I don't know.

Probably waffles or something:P

Lol. I really like how she's turning out. She's crazy and annoying (what a compliment) and so oblivious of Jack's attitude towards her that I can't help but laugh while writing her. I hope you guys like her too, or at least eventually warm up to her. If not, that's okay; OC's are hard to get used to, I know.

Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope that you'll review. I really want to know what your thoughts are on this story so far. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you all have a happy New Year!:D


	5. Consequences for dear old Jack

And here's chapter 5! It took me a while, I know, but I've been extremly busy and yadda yadda yadda:P I hope everyone had a happy new year though!:D So yeah, thank you so much for those of you who reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Four knocks.

That was all it took for Jack to get up from his bed and open the door.

He had locked himself in his room all day after that 'pancake feast' in the kitchen, in hopes of avoiding Prima and the tea party she had planned for him that day. He was doing a pretty good job doing so and had even fallen asleep in the process, but was woken up by loud knocks on his door. Jack groaned as he sat up, glancing over at the alarm clock on his night table.

**9:30**

He sighed in relief.

It was far too late for a tea party of any kind and Prima had probably already given up and came over to drop off some left overs. Which, to be honest, he actually didn't mind, due to the fact that he had stayed in his room all day, skipped breakfast, and was craving a cookie.

I mean sure, spirits didn't really have to eat, but that didn't mean they didn't _want_ to.

And you should really try those cookies North's elves make. If there was one thing those nuisances were good for, it was baking cookies.

Jack rubbed his eyes as he made his way towards the door. He opened it with a yawn, feeling a little sleepy, but straightened up once he saw who it was.

Bunnymund stared at Jack with glaring eyes. His ears were perked up high and his paws were rolled up in fists. Jack swallowed before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Ugh, can I help you?" he asked as he leaned against the door.

Bunnymund let out a growl and, without warning, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up, catching Jack off guard. "I don't think it's me you should worry about mate," Bunnymund snarled angrily.

Jack's eyes widened at the surprise action as he started to scramble around in Bunnymund's grip. "Hey, put me down! What's wrong?! What the heck did I do now?!" Jack asked, sounding more annoyed than curious.

Bunnymund growled once again and let go of Jack. "Might as well come check it out yourself, you bloody little…." Bunnymund paused and took in a deep breath.

Jack watched with confused, slightly hurt eyes as Bunnymund turned around and walked away. He quickly went back to his room, grabbed his staff, and followed Bunny to wherever he was going.

After a few moments, he caught up to Bunnymund, but the large rabbit ignored him and continued to walk forward. Nevertheless, Jack followed Bunnymund all throughout the narrow hallway, determined to find out what it was that had him so peeved.

They finally stopped in front of a door, two doors down from North's office, and Jack cringed.

It was Prima's room.

Jack bit his lip as he leaned on the heels of his feet. "So, ugh…what brings us here, Bunny?" Jack asked, trying his best to sound as innocent as he possibly could. But even though he asked, he didn't need Bunnymund's answer. He knew _exactly_ why he was here.

_The tea party._

Oh yes, Jack Frost had purposefully missed his own tea party and now Bunnymund brought him here to show him a thing or two about how, when given a tea party in your honor, you should always attend or be forced to face the consequences. And of course, he was going to do it in front of Prima's door, so that the said spring spirit could listen in with satisfaction, knowing that Jack would be learning his lesson and her plan to get rid of him would be executed perfectly.

She was probably popping the popcorn now as they spoke.

Jack gulped as Bunnymund turned to him, eyes still glaring daggers. He flinched slightly as Bunnymund raised his paw, much like a child would when they knew they were in for it. He prepared himself for an impact of any kind, whether it be a punch, slap, or a kangaroo kick in the face that only Bunnymund was able to do.

He had experienced one of those before. By accident, of course, but it still hurt like frostbite.

**Note to self: **Never stand behind a Pooka too closely when they're getting ready for a race. The results are you losing the race, but winning a black eye that lasts you two weeks.

Jack shivered at the memory.

He looked back up to see if Bunnymund's fists were near his face, or if his foot was in the air, but was confused when he saw the Easter Bunny just standing beside the door, arms gesturing towards it. "Go ahead, open it. Go see what you have done for yourself," he said, huffing and frowning at the immortal teen.

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning his attention to the door, blinking.

Wasn't Bunny going to kick his butt for missing the mad tea party planned for him?

He seemed like he wanted to, with invisible steam coming out of his ears and his face all red and angry.

But, he's just gesturing at the door and ordering him to go inside. Not even a hint of a possible butt-whooping session noticeable.

'_Go see what you have done for yourself,'_ Bunny's voice echoed in Jack's head.

…What _had_ he done, exactly?

Jack swallowed as he grabbed the door knob, looking at Bunny as he twisted it carefully, and turning back to it once he heard it squeak open. He quietly stepped into the room, furrowing his brows once he noticed how dark it was. Straining to see clearly, Jack could make out the outline of several streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling. He bit his lip as he also noticed a large banner plastered on the wall.

'Hello Jack Frost!' it read simply, but Jack could tell that whoever made it (most likely Prima, since she was the one planning the party) spent a lot of time on it, due to its bold letters, design of snowflakes and snowmen, and overall size.

He stared at it a moment longer before turning away in guilt.

He was surprised to realize, though, that nobody had heard him enter. It _was_ Prima's room after all. He'd understand if the other Guardians had left already, but she had nowhere else to go, this is where she was staying. But just as Jack was about to leave the room, he heard a sound that made him pause.

Several whimpers and sobs caught his attention and he turned to see a figure sitting in the far corner of the room. Three other figures surrounded the lone figure on the floor and Jack felt his stomach drop. He didn't need the lights of the room to be on in order to see who the figures were.

Especially when one of the figures was glowing quite brightly.

"I-it's 'cause he hates me, isn't it?" Prima managed to choke out from her spot on the floor. Jack felt his stomach twist in knots as he realized that she had been crying, due to the raspy-ness in her voice.

Oh Man in the Moon, please tell him she's talking about the Easter Kangaroo.

"Oh sweetie, he doesn't hate you. He just probably went to sleep and forgot, that's all. He did say he had trouble sleeping last night at breakfast," he heard Tooth say softly.

Jack swallowed.

….Forget about it, they're talking about him.

No point denying it.

"Yes, Tooth has point," North stated, jumping into the conversation.

Jack flinched as he heard Prima sniff. "Y-you think?" she asked as she peered up at North.

North chuckled. "But of course! Why would Jack miss his own party of tea? Ridiculous! I know Jack, he is like son to me, and although he may seem cold, he really has warm heart. Much like yours," North said as he playfully flicked Prima's nose.

Prima giggled softly and Jack thanked the Man in the Moon that North had a way with cheering people up.

He wasn't called Jolly St. Nick for nothing, you know.

"I-I guess you're right. He probably just fell asleep and forgot," Prima said as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Okay then, no more tears! You are far too sweet a child to be crying," North said as he helped Prima up.

Jack walked further back, not wanting to be seen as Prima walked over to her bed and the three Guardians followed her.

"Now, speaking of sleep," North said as he tucked Prima in, "Sandy, will you do the honors?"

Sandy nodded in acceptance as he leaned in closer to Prima and gave her a soft smile. He took out some of his dreamsand and threw it gently on her head. Almost immediately, Prima's eyes shut closed and her breathing became heavier.

North chuckled and slapped a hand on Sandy's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you Sandy. The poor girl deserves sweet dreams tonight."

Sandy nodded once again, giving North a sad smile before turning to look at Prima again.

Jack's shoulders slumped as he looked down, feeling an incredible guilt gnawing at his insides. He let out a quiet breath and began to walk out of the room, stopping only when a loud squeal caught him off guard.

"Aww! How cute! She's dreaming about him," Tooth revealed, her tone giddy and excited.

Jack raised an eyebrow in interest as he turned around and dared to move forward, curious of what exactly had Tooth so excited. But he regretted it immediately once he saw what the reason was.

The sleeping Prima was dreaming of the winter spirit himself. Jack swirled above her head in a mist of golden sand, his trademark staff in his hand as little snowflakes floated all around him.

He couldn't help but blush a deep blue as Tooth continued to squeal and North chuckled loudly. He quickly walked back to the door and quietly got out of the room, not even daring to look back to see if Bunnymund was still standing there.

* * *

Tooth sighed happily as she watched Prima smile in her sleep. "She really does admire him, doesn't she?" she asked as she smiled softly

Sandy nodded and formed a dreamsand heart above his head. North chuckled loudly and shook his head. "Haha, I don't know about _that _Sandy! But yes Tooth, she does seem to look up to him. Who wouldn't? The boy has done many things to prove himself inspirational."

North then looked down at the sleeping spring spirit. He was just about to walk away, feeling as if everything was taken care of, until a thought made its way into his head. Suddenly, his smile faded. "I just hope he doesn't end up hurting her in the end."

Tooth's eyes widened and she looked at North.

* * *

Prima woke up a little past nine.

She fluttered her eyes open and sat up with a yawn. She wiggled and waved her hands in the air, trying her best to get a good morning's stretch. Being a spirit doesn't really allow her time to sleep, mostly because she didn't need to, and because she was too busy spreading the spring season all throughout the world. So it was an odd feeling waking up, after years of staying awake for endless hours every day.

Her eyes wandered over to the ceiling once she finished, and she stiffened as she caught sight of the leftover streamers from yesterday's tea party. She swallowed as she tried her best to ignore the big banner taped to the wall, and proceeded to get off the bed and leave the room in order to avoid it entirely.

He didn't come, so what?

He missed out on an epic party and that was his lost.

Prima descended down the stairs of the large workshop and made her way towards the kitchen, craving something sweet. But when she entered the kitchen, her appetite had gone completely.

The kitchen was a mess.

Flour and batter was all over the floor and walls of the area, and bowls and whisks were spread out on the kitchen counter in a complete mess. The sound of crashes and jingles could be heard and Prima shrieked as one of North's elves seemingly came out of nowhere, a green bowl over his head. At the sound of the shriek, another head popped up from behind the kitchen counter. Prima gasped and threw her hands to her mouth, shocked at the sight.

Jack Frost was covered from head to toe in flour and batter.

His blue hoodie was no longer recognizable in color, and his eye lashes and eye brows matched his snowy white hair. His eyes widened and his mouth turned into an 'O' as he saw Prima standing there in shock.

"Ugh….. good morning Prima. I didn't think you'd be up this early," he said as he smiled sheepishly.

Prima, confused, brought her hands down from her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "It's almost ten," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack's cheeks turned a light blue. "Umm….right." He sighed and shook his head as he looked down at his flour coated feet.

Prima wanted to giggle at how silly and out of place Jack looked covered in pancake contents. But she forced herself not to, remembering that she wasn't feeling so pleased with him as of late.

She cleared her throat and straightened up, trying her best to look as un-amused as possible. "So, umm, is there a reason why you look like the Pillsbury doughboy attacked you, or is dressing up in flour your latest gimmick?"

Jack's eyes shot up to hers and Prima forced herself not to gasp at how extremely blue they were.

They were like the color of the ocean after a storm! The color of a sunny sky after a rainy day!

And what color are those, you may ask?

Beautiful.

Simply beautiful.

Prima mentally slapped herself repeatedly at how stupid she was sounding.

She was supposed to be angry at him! Not complementing his eyes!

….no matter how beautifully blue they were.

"Ha, nice one. Remind me to use that one day," Jack said as he chuckled at Prima's remark.

Prima's eyes widened slightly and, without even thinking, she beamed brightly at Jack's comment. It was when he smiled back at her and chuckled once again, did she realize what she was doing. She immediately wiped the smile off her face and shook her head rapidly.

_No Prima, quit it! You're supposed to be mad at Jack! Mad at him! So act angry, annoyed, nasty, mean….Bunny!_

Prima's eyes widened.

Although she knew that deep down inside Bunnymund cared for Jack, he always acted as if he wasn't fond of him.

And that was exactly what she needed to do.

"Umm…..whatever mate! Oi, next time eat your brekkie, don't wear it on ya, Frostbite."

...

Jack's smile fell from his face as he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

Prima closed her eyes as she mentally beat herself up again.

'_I said act like him, not be him!' _Prima thought in exasperation, embarrassed by how ridiculous she probably sounded breaking out in a random Australian accent.

"Ugh….umm….crikey! Why don't you mind your own bizzo for a change, ya dill!" she spat out, eyes avoiding his.

Prima cringed. She knew she sounded completely stupid and ridiculous, but she just couldn't stop! It was coming out like Australian word vomit!

Jack's eyes widened as his mouth opened the tinniest bit, feeling a little insulted and extremely confused by her statement. "Excuse me?" he asked with a frown.

Prima closed her eyes and swallowed. "I said…."

* * *

"So you froze her?" North asked Jack with a raised brow.

Jack and the rest of Guardians were all standing near North's fireplace in what was called his 'comfy room'. A big red couch draped with holiday quilts stood in the middle of the room, while the back was covered in shelves lined up with books of all kinds (although Jack was sure that they were probably all holiday tales). The room was large and dark, with the fireplace being the only source of light.

If you don't count Sandy, that is.

But the most interesting piece of this whole room had to be the lovely ice sculpture standing in front of the fireplace itself.

And you know what was even more interesting? The fact that it resembled a certain spring spirit.

A lot.

"You should have heard the things she was saying to me North! She even went ahead and called me a…"

"So you froze her?!" Bunnymund yelled as he stomped over to Jack. His eyes were wide in shock and his ears were slightly down, but the anger was evident in his voice.

Jack flinched and glanced down at his feet.

"Listen here mate; you never, EVER, freeze anyone! EVER! No matter what they call ya! I mean, what on earth were you thinkin?!" Bunnymund yelled at Jack fiercely.

In case you haven't caught on yet, that 'ice sculpture' that resembles Prima, isn't really an ice sculpture at all...

"I- I wasn't! I was just angry and annoyed a-and….." Jack sighed. He closed his eyes and held onto his staff tightly.

He hadn't meant to do it.

He didn't mean to turn Prima into a life size popsicle.

You see, after rushing out of Prima's room with flushed cheeks and guilt filled eyes, Jack realized that he had to someway, somehow, make it up to Prima and apologize for putting her through such pain. Because even though it seemed like just a tea party, he now understood how much work and time she put into it.

And so, as a way to apologize, he did the first thing that came to mind and seemed fitting at the time: Make her breakfast.

Unfortunately, he didn't think about whether or not he had the ability to even make breakfast (or any kind of food, really), and ended up wasting several hours making a complete mess in the kitchen and burning more pancakes than he thought possible.

He was completely out of his comfort zone and knowledge, and he almost lost it when Dingle, one of North's annoying little elves, came over and started making an even bigger mess by throwing bowls and whisks all over the place. There was even a moment when the two started playing tug-of-war with a bag of flour that ended up ripping apart in two pieces and exploding in Jack's face. That was when Jack simply had enough and slammed a green bowl on top of Dingle's head angrily.

And to his ultimate horror, Prima had arrived at that time. She looked absolutely horrified when she saw how messy he was and how chaotic the kitchen looked.

And as if it couldn't be any worse, he hadn't had a single edible thing cooked.

He had nothing to serve her! Nothing to call 'breakfast'! Nothing he could use to get her to forgive him!

He tried to stall at first, claiming that he hadn't thought she would be up so early, but she caught his sad attempt at an excuse and stated that it wasn't as early as he believed. But just when he was about to call it quits and just get on his knees and ask for forgiveness the old fashion way (which he was glad he didn't have to do, because that was just not his style), she said something that gave him the tiniest bit of hope.

"_So, umm, is there a reason why you look like the Pillsbury doughboy attacked you, or is dressing up in flour your latest gimmick?"_

Jack looked up at her, eyes wide in shock and interest.

That was actually quite…clever.

And funny, too.

He smiled and let out a laugh.

"_Ha, nice one. Remind me to use that one day,"_

Jack mentally sighed in relief and felt as if a great weight was being lifted off of his shoulders when he saw her return the smile.

Maybe she wasn't as angry at him as he thought her to be.

She actually seemed….alright.

His smile and thoughts faded though, once she opened her mouth and spoke once again.

"_Umm…..whatever mate! Oi, next time eat your brekkie, don't wear it on ya, Frostbite."_

…..and it all went downhill from there.

I think you can put the pieces of the story together now.

"Crikey Frostbite, there is not a valid reason in this planet for you to freeze her! See, this is exactly why I didn't want this brat hanging around with her North!" Bunnymund yelled as he sharply turned to the jolly man in red.

Although Jack would usually call Bunnymund out for insulting him, and insult him right back, he didn't have it in him at the moment to do so and instead chose to look at his bare feet in guilt.

North looked at Bunnymund with a startled expression, before sighing and shaking his head. "Bunny, once again, it is not I who chose this, but Man in…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Man in the Moon. I heard this a hundred times before!" Bunnymund stated loudly, interrupting North. "Crikey North! When are 'ya gonna stop blaming it on Manny and start takin' responsibility for your own actions!?" he asked angrily while pointing an accusing finger at North.

Jack looked up, shocked by Bunnymund's tone in addressing North.

"Bunnymund, stop it! You're taking this way too far!" Tooth ordered as she frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

All was silent for a moment as the Guardian of Hope and the Guardian of Wonder stared at each other, both not even daring to blink.

"And when, Aster," North finally spoke as he lowered Bunnymund's finger away from him, "are you going to start accepting things the way they're supposed to be?"

Bunnymund stayed silent, unable to respond as his ears flinched slightly and his nose twitched.

North sighed and walked away from Bunnymund, heading over to the fireplace and standing next to the frozen Prima, his back turned to the Guardians. "I will stay here and wait until ice containing her melts. The rest of you can go do as you please."

Tooth let her hand fall from Bunnymund's shoulder as she looked at North with a sad expression. Sandy stared at North as well, before turning to Bunnymund and shaking his head in disappointment.

Bunnymund looked down, avoiding Sandy's eyes as he fidgeted around, not understanding how this turned into the 'Blame-it-on-Bunnymund' game, when Jack was the one who started it first. At this thought, he turned to look at Jack and frowned angrily as they locked gazes. Growling, he clenched his fists and walked out of the room, bumping into Jack's shoulder roughly as he did so.

Jack stood there, shock and sadness evident in his expression as his shoulders slumped and his eyes widened slightly. Tooth and Sandy watched the winter spirit in concern and swore that their hearts broke a little as they saw his eyes water the tiniest bit.

* * *

So...a lot happened in this chapter huh? Yeah, well I just hope it came out alright:P I was unsure whether or not Bunnymund seemed too harsh in this chapter, but I think you'll understand further into the story what his relationship with Prima is and why he's so protecive of her. And hopefully, starting in the next chapter, the real action comes in;) Also, can I just say that Prima fangirling about Jack's eyes and acting like Bunnymund was my favorite part to write? I just really love how I can go all crazy with her and not worry about whether she's in character because that's just how she is. She's a total dorkXD Also, there was some Austrailian slang used in this chapter, and just incase you didn't understand, here is their meaning:

**Crikey!- misc/phrase: Gosh! Wow!**

**Brekkie- noun: Short term for breakfast. **

******Bizzo :** Business

**Dill- noun: An idiot **

So yeah, there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope you'll review. I would really like to know what your thoughts are on how the story is going so far!:)Once again, happy (late) new year, and thanks for reading!:D


	6. Because Jack needs answers

**Please Read (I know it looks long, but it's VERY important!):** Okay, Okay, please don't kill me! I know, it's been almost two months since my last update and that's just insane and totally unfair for all of you. But besides being extremely busy, I also had a lot more trouble writing this chapter then I originally thought I would. The reason for it being is that this chapter contains the entire reason why Bunnymund and Prima know each other and why he was so protective of her last chapter. I do realize the Bunnymund seemed a bit OOC last time, and that is why I just wanted to already explain that reason now so that I could deal with the story itself after. So yes, next chapter will be when the real action begins. I also understand that Jack freezing Prima seemed a bit too dramatic, but to be honest, as crazy as it sounds, I actually think that's something Jack would do. I mean, in the movie he threw an ice beam at Bunny (probably freezing his ears together or something like that) during the teeth collecting scene because he was annoyed, so just imagine what he would do if he was really angry. I really didn't mean for Jack to seem like he did it on purpose or meant to freeze Prima, I just see Jack as having a short temper and acting on impulse. Still, I totally understand why he seemed OOC as well, so I just wanted to clear that up:)

Another thing that I want to announce before you read is the fact that I have not yet read all the original Guardians of Childhood books in which Rise of the Guardians is based on. I'm currently reading the first one (Nicholas St. North and the battle of the Nightmare king) which is about North and his backstory, but I haven't yet read Bunnymund's. So, just so you know, I don't know any actual facts about Bunnymund's past or how his warren works or how it was made or anything related to that. All that I know is that he is the last of his kind. The rest I completely made up at the top of my head so that it could fit the story, which is part of the reason why it took me so long to write. So please, if anything is incorrect, don't yell at me about itXD I tried my best not to throw in anything that would completely change Bunnymund's story or the books or the movie.

Anyways, sorry for this super long author's note. Hopefully I won't have to write one of these ever again **(Trust me, I hate writing them as much as you hate reading them:P)** but I just really wanted to get some things cleared up. Once again, I tried my absolute best writing this chapter, but as you can tell it was a real tough one for me to write. I really hope you like it though, so without further ado:

Enjoy!:D

* * *

Bunnymund felt guilty.

…...

No, don't scroll back up. You read right. Bunnymund felt guilty.

E. Aster Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope, felt guilty.

But you can't blame him really. He had every reason to be. Now that he was by himself and had taken the time to calm down and think things through, Bunnymund now realized how horrible he acted towards the other Guardians.

Especially Jack.

Bunnymund sighed loudly as he ran his paws over his face. He had to apologize to the poor boy. He didn't deserve any of the things said or done to him. He was just a kid after all. He had to, needed to, apologize.

….but how?

Ignoring the voice inside his head screaming at him to retreat, Bunnymund marched towards Jack's room, hoping to find the winter spirit there.

"Come on Frostbite, open the door," Bunnymund pleaded as he knocked. He sighed as the door refused to move. Not a budge or a shift. "You can't hide in there forever mate. You have to come outta there sometime," he reasoned to the door, but the door once again ignored his pleads and stayed exactly where it was. Bunnymund was certain it had not even acknowledged his presence.

What a rude door indeed.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and banged his furry fist on the door in frustration. "Come on Jack, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act so harsh. I actually came here to apologize. It's just…I just….Sheila and I…we…" Bunnymund paused as he bit his lip. He looked down at the ground as his ears flopped.

He had hoped to fix things with Jack, to apologize and explain everything to him. But it seemed like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Bunnymund closed his eyes in disappointment, his nose twitching slightly. He turned to walk away from the door, but stopped when he heard a soft creak. His ears immediately lifted up as he swiftly turned around with wide eyes. To his surprise, Jack was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and eyes giving off a careless expression.

"I'm waiting, Kangaroo," Jack said, his tone disdainful.

Bunnymund froze, shocked by Jack's tone, but quickly cleared his throat as he tried to get himself to relax. "Umm, listen Frostbite, I-I didn't mean all those things that I said back there. I was just-"

"You always mean what you say. You just take it back now 'cause you didn't like the reaction you got," Jack cut in, his words hitting Bunny like daggers.

Bunnymund gulped.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

It was suddenly silent after that and Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Did North send you here to apologize? Tooth? Did Sandy conjure up threatening dreamsand images describing what would happen if you didn't? Because I don't want you to _act_ like you feel bad, Bunny. I prefer you acting like a total jerk than fake complete sympathy for me," Jack said, and with that he left his place on the door and walked inside, leaving Bunnymund to process what he had just said.

Bunnymund stayed still in shock. He had not expected Jack to say those things to him. In fact, he didn't expect Jack to say _anything_ to him. But he had, and to be honest, it kinda hurt.

Bunnymund frowned.

So the kid made a snarky come back. Was he going to let him push him around like that? No! Absolutely not! He was E. Aster Bunnymund and he felt guilty!

Oh no, wait. No, that was at the beginning of this chapter. Yeah, now he was E. Aster Bunnymund and he was angry!

No, he wasn't angry either.

He was E. Aster Bunnymund and he was upset!

Err, maybe just a tad, but not entirely.

He was E. Aster Bunnymund and he was….going to apologize!

Umm…..yeah, let's just stick with that.

Bunnymund took in a deep breath and let it out silently. He was going to have to do the one thing he hated to do, but had no choice avoiding: Become entirely and completely vulnerable. If he wanted Jack to hear him out and forgive him, he was going to have to peel out all the layers of his emotional onion.

Emotional onion?

Oi, he better apologize to Jack soon before he comes up with anything stupider.

Bunnymund charged into the room, ready to fix anything and everything that needed fixing. He went over to Jack, who was sitting on his bed, head on knees and his expression blank. He sat in front of him and ignored his surprised look.

"What the heck are you-"

"Just listen," Bunnymund said, interrupting Jack.

Jack frowned as his eyes turned to slits. "And why on earth should I listen to you, Kangaroo?" he spat.

"Because I think it's time for 'ya to know. To understand why I acted the way I did and am the way I am around the little Sheila," Bunnymund confessed, his expression soft and sincere.

Jack stared at Bunnymund for a moment, unsure of what to say. Did he really want to hear what Bunnymund had to say? What if he was just acting nice now, but then starts to yell at him again?

Now, let's get one thing straight. Jack Frost was no wimp. I think that's quite clear giving the events that occurred the past year. But when it comes to being yelled at, he would much rather prefer running away and digging a hole to hide in.

Forever.

"I apologize for the way I acted, Frostbite. It was not right of me to be earbashing all of 'ya when none of this is anyone's fault. I'm very sorry mate. I really am," Bunnymund said as the tips of his ears bended slightly.

Jack's mouth opened the tiniest bit. Did he….did he hear correctly? Did Bunnymund actually say he was sorry, and meant it? Jack Frost had only heard Bunnymund apologize to him once in his whole time knowing him. And that was last year, during their final battle with Pitch. But still, apologizing and admitting that he was wrong was not something Bunny could accomplish easily. He was a stubborn Pooka, with a hard head and judging ways. But when he took the time to relax and accept the fact that not everyone was what they seemed, he was actually quite kind and caring. A real lovable guy.

Or Bunny, in this case.

Jack's gaze softened as he bit his lip, thinking Bunny's apology through. "So how'd you meet?" he finally responded.

Bunnymund's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do 'ya mean?"

"You said it's time for me to know. And what I want to know is how you and Prima met. Why is she so….important to you?" Jack asked, his brow arched up in curiosity.

Bunnymund blinked. He took in Jack's question silently for a few moments before finally responding. "It was a warm spring day when I first met her. The first day of spring ,actually. And man, was she annoying!" Bunny admitted with a chuckle.

* * *

Bunnymund looked around at his warren.

All throughout the vast area was a never ending sea of lush green. Tall trees with striking branches of impressive length were spread all throughout the warren as well, a family of birds happily residing in one of them. But as Bunnymund took all of it in, his wonderful paradise that he was thankful enough to call his own, he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

His ears immediately straightened atop his head when he heard a suspicious shift around him. His head snapped to his right as his eyes darted around wildly, trying to find the reason for the sound.

"Hey Bun-Bun, what's fun-fun?"

Bunnymund yelped loudly as he sprung up into the air in freight. He immediately reached back and grabbed two of his boomerangs before turning around sharply to face the intruder.

He was in for a real shock.

Bunnymund froze as he stared down at his trespasser. The young girl did not look older than 17, although the freckles dotting her blushing cheeks gave her a childish look. Fresh looking leaves were spread throughout her green hair and her eyes were large and brown, filled with excitement and curiosity as she stared at the large Pooka in front of her.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund cried out. "Geez kid, 'ya scared the living daylights outta me!" he admitted loudly as he put his boomerangs away.

The girl giggled as she rolled her eyes. "_I_ scared _you_? Look at you! You're the biggest thing I've ever seen! How on earth could _I_ have scared _you, _Bun-Bun?" she asked with a raised brow and a mischievous smile.

Bunnymund stared at her for a moment before frowning and glaring his eyes in annoyance. "Listen here Sheila, if you're just mucking around, I suggest 'ya rack off 'cause I don't have time 'ta waste."

"Why?" the girl asked loudly, eyes curious and eyebrows raised in question.

Bunnymund blinked, surprised by her question. "Why? Because it's almost Easter, that's why!" he said irritably, stomping off once finished.

"Why?" the girl asked again, making Bunnymund freeze in place.

"W-why? What do you mean why? Why what?!" he asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Why?" she asked again.

Bunnymund's eyes just about burst out of their sockets. "Why _what_?! What's 'ya question?!"

The girl blinked before cocking her head to the side. "Why?"

…..That's it. This chick needed to get out.

"Alright, that's it. Come 'ere 'ya Fruit Loop!" Bunnymund yelled as he charged towards the girl.

The girl's eyes widened in fear as she let out a loud shriek, running away from the large Pooka. Bunnymund growled as he continued to chase after her, going around trees, through fields of flowers, and hopping on egg shaped rocks. "Get outta my warren 'ya galoot before I make 'ya!" he yelled threateningly.

The girl yelped once again but continued to flee from the large rabbit. She did all that she could to get him off her tail. She ran through a field of flowers, but all that did was make Bunnymund dash through it as well. She even tried to lose him around a tree, but he continued to advance towards her, getting closer with every step.

Despite her petite size, Bunnymund couldn't help but be stunned by her speed. She was fast, real fast. But it seemed like she had never gotten the memo.

_Never race a rabbit, mate._

Only an inch away from her, Bunnymund grabbed her by the back of her dress and lifted her up to face him. The girl shrieked and tried to scramble out of Bunnymund's grip, but Bunny made sure to keep a tight hold. "Who are 'ya and what are 'ya doin' in my warren?!" he asked angrily.

The girl gulped as she once again tried to get back down on the ground. "Please, I'm no one bad! I swear! I just came because..." suddenly, the girl froze. Her brown eyes widened once again. This time, though, Bunnymund noted that it wasn't in curiosity, but instead in….horror. He furrowed his brows in confusion before turning around to see what had caught her attention.

The next thing Bunnymund saw made him want to hurl all the carrots he had devoured earlier that evening.

His once beautiful warren, filled with endless fields of green and trees as beautiful and tall as those described in fairytales, was absolutely, without a doubt, completely destroyed.

Bunnymund let out a gasp as his own eyes widened in terror. Not even bothering to care, he let go of his grip on the girl, and she yelped as she fell hopelessly on her bum.

Bunnymund walked away from the girl in a zombie-like state. He dragged himself to a section where he once planted beautiful tulips. They were blooming beautifully, and were a lovely shade of purple, but now all that was left of them was fallen petals and crushed up stems. He turned away from the flowers in pain, unable to see the heart breaking disaster any longer. His eyes scanned the entire Warren, taking in the flattened, dead grass, the trees with fallen leaves, and the absence of beautiful, blooming flowers.

He had nothing now.

Everything was ruined.

Damaged.

Destroyed.

Wrecked.

Hopeless.

His eyes watered with tears as he realized the damage his home had taken. His warren, the only thing left over from his fellow brothers, sisters, mother and father, was gone. He let out a shaky sigh as he looked down in sorrow.

"I-I'm so sorry," the girl said, suddenly appearing by his side.

Bunnymund flinched, completely forgetting she was even there in the first place.

"I mean, I know it seems like a lot of work, but I'm sure we can put this place back together in no time," she said with a nod. "Yeah, I know the perfect trick to get those leaves back intact with those branches, and were those tulips before in that field? I know how to make some awesome, fully grown ones in just a couple of sec-"

"Get out," Bunnymund said, not even turning to look at her.

The girl froze. "W-what? But I can hel-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Bunnymund barked ferociously, finally lifting his head up to face her.

The girl gasped and covered her mouth in horror, freighted by the intense volume of his voice. Bunnymund panted as he glared at her angrily, ignoring the tears that welled up in her eyes and the gnawing feeling of guilt at the pit of his stomach. She immediately ran off without a single word.

Bunnymund bit his lip as he turned away and continued to look at the nightmare that was once his home. He didn't remember how, but he soon passed out shortly afterwards in exhaustion and sorrow.

The next morning, Bunnymund did not expect what he would wake up to.

His tired eyes fluttered open as he sat up and let out a yawn, still exhausted from the past day's events. He felt completely awake though, once he took in the sight around him.

All throughout the vast area was a never ending sea of lush green. Tall trees with striking branches of impressive length were spread all throughout the warren as well, a family of birds happily residing in one of them.

And no, Bunnymund was not reminiscing about the past, this was what he was actually seeing right now.

He immediately stood up as his ears straightened and his nose twitched, trying to figure out if this was real, or if it was all a dream. The once damaged field of flowers was now covered in blooming beauties of all kinds. Tulips, sweet peas, marigolds, daisies, you name it! And as if it was even possible, the trees looked healthier and the grass looked greener and just everything looked….better!

Bunnymund's mouth gaped open as he blinked in surprise. How could this be? How could his warren, which was once ruined beyond repair, be perfectly fine and wonderful again?

He snapped his head up as his ears detected a strange sound. Squinting away the sun, Bunnymund was shocked, as well as amused, to see the girl who he had encountered yesterday snoring the day away on top of one of the large trees in his warren. With a frown, he reached for one of his boomerangs and threw it at one of the branches closest to the girl, jolting her awake and causing her to fall out of the tree in surprise.

"Whoa!" the girl yelled as she fell, landing face first painfully on the ground.

Bunnymund grabbed his boomerang, which quickly returned to him, and put it back in its place. "Hey Sheila, correct me if I'm wrong, but I specifically recall telling 'ya to get out of my warren yesterday," he said as he walked towards the girl on the ground.

The girl lifted her head up quickly before gathering herself up again and wiping the grass stains off her dress. "Hey, is that any way for you repay me for fixing it up for 'ya? If you ask me, I think I deserve a simple 'thank you' or some other form of gratitude, dontcha' think?" she asked as she crossed her arms and smirked.

Bunnymund's ears flopped , shocked by her response. "Y- you did this?" he asked in disbelief.

The girl nodded. "Yup! Not too shabby, huh? I mean, it's my first time dealing with a 'warren', but I'm thinking about putting this on my résumé for future customers," she said as she winked jokingly.

Bunnymund's mouth opened slightly as he blinked, not believing what he just heard. "Wait just a bloody minute. W-who are 'ya?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened slightly as she uncrossed her arms, taken aback by his question. She cleared her throat and passed a hand through her wild, green locks. "My names Prima Vera, the spring spirit," she answered. "And you are E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny as well as the Guardian of Hope," she said, bowing down mockingly as she let out a giggle.

Bunnymund's eyes widened. "Y-you're the spirit of spring? The spring spirit? That's you?!"

"Ugh, yeah. What, did I say that in Spanish or something?" she asked as she raised a brow.

Bunnymund disregarded her remark as he put a hand to his forehead. "Holy dooley! This is a lot to process in one day," he said as he shook his head. He looked back up at the girl and softened his gaze. "What brought 'ya here, Sheila? Why did 'ya choose to visit me now?"

The girl, now known as Prima, shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at the sky. "The moon…the moon told me. He said to find you," she said simply, before looking Bunnymund in the eyes. "He said you'd help me, and I could help you."

Bunnymund's eyes did not leave hers as he took in her answer and the sincerity in her voice. She looked at him with such a hopeful expression, one that made him feel like he really did need to help her.

Like he wanted to.

"Listen here, Prima…." Bunnymund paused, frowning slightly. It didn't sound right. At least not to him. "'Ya mind if I call 'ya…Roo?" he asked.

Prima's eyes widened slightly as a soft smile made its way onto her face. "Sure! I mean, not 'sure' as in I mind, but sure as in go ahead. You can call me that. I mean, if you want," she said as she fidgeted around nervously.

Bunnymund chuckled. "Well then, Roo, you said the moon told 'ya I could help 'ya?"

Prima's smile slowly faded as she bit her lip, worried that he might not believe her. "Y-yes."

"Well then, as you might already know, when the moon tells 'ya something," he said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder, " 'ya better believe it."

Prima stared at Bunnymund in shock for a moment, but smiled widely when he gave her a warm smile. She squealed loudly before tackling Bunnymund to the ground in a surprise hug. Bunnymund yelped once he hit the ground, shocked by her embrace, but chuckled as he returned it.

Boy, was she going to be a handful.

* * *

"And that, Frosty, was the beginning of it all. Not much of a thriller really, but it's how it happened." Bunnymund said as he stood up.

Jack, who had been listening intently all throughout Bunnymund's tale, lifted his head off of his knees and sat up straight. "So that's it. That's how you two met. The man in the moon told her to find you."

Bunnymund nodded. "Yup. The little Sheila and I have stuck together ever since. She even helped improve my warren. She's the one that came up with those tulips that create my little eggies. Saved me a lot of extra work, let me tell 'ya."

"Does she live with you at the warren then? Because when we helped paint your eggs for Easter, Kangaroo, she wasn't there," Jack said as one of his brows rose in curiosity.

Bunnymund shook his head. "Nah, Roo doesn't live with me at the warren, even though she does visit me most of the time. She deserves her space and privacy. Plus, she said she already had a home. Somewhere in a forest or something like that."

Jack cocked his head before nodding in understanding. "Oh. Okay, I get it now."

Bunnymund nodded once again and began to walk away. Just as he was about to leave the room though, Jack made him stop. "Hey, wait!"

Bunnymund turned around, confused. "Yeah, Frostbite?"

Jack bit his lip as he looked down at his hands. "Ugh, thanks. You know, for, umm, apologizing and telling me the truth."

Bunnymund blinked in surprise before smiling and letting out a soft chuckle. "Ah, don't mention it Frosty. Thanks for listening."

Jack smiled and watched as Bunnymund walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He gently laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to Bunnymund's story.

"You never fail to work you magic, don't you?" Jack asked as he stared at the ceiling. His smile slowly faded though, once his face took in a thoughtful expression. "Is this why you sent her to us? So that she could help us? So that she could help…me?" he asked softly.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, causing Jack to sit up quickly in alert. North, Tooth, Sandy and even Bunnymund were at the door, worried looks on all of their faces.

"Jack," North spoke, his tone serious.

Jack got out of his bed quickly and grabbed his staff from its place near the night stand. "What happened? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

North bit his lip before putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It is Burgess, Jack," he said, his tone low, almost a whisper.

Jack froze for a moment, processing North's news in shock, before his eyes widened in fear as he blurted out the first thing on his mind. "Jamie!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Haha, yeah I know, total cliffhanger. But hey, maybe some anticipation will get 'ya to review;) Lol, well what do you think is going on in Burgess? Could it be something with Jamie, as Jack suspects? If you get it right, you win….absolutely nothing! But hey, at least you get the satisfaction of being a good guesser.

Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter and that you finally understand the relationship between Bunnymund and Prima. I have mixed feelings about it, but overall I'm sort of proud that I actually got it done. You have no idea how much trouble this whole thing was for me to write:P On the other hand though, writing the next chapters will be a bit easier now that this one is over with. So, if you want me to update quicker, reviews are the best way to do the job;) Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and thanks to those of you who left a review last time. I extremely appreciate it and it means a lot to me:)

Before I forget though, just like last time there was some Australian slang used in this chapter, so here are there meanings:

**Earbashing : nagging, non-stop chatter**

**Fruit loop : Fool**

**Mucking around- noun: To simply play around with no real intent or purpose.**

**Rack off- misc/phrase: Go away! This phrase is used when a person is very angry with someone.**

**Holy dooley! : an exclamation of surprise = "Good heavens!", "My goodness!" "Good grief!" or similar.**

**Galoot- noun: a foolish person**

Until next time, thanks for reading!:D


	7. A Jacked up warning

You have no idea how much I hate the fact that I SUCK at updating -_- I know I said this a gazillion times before, but I truly am sorry for how long it takes me to update a new chapter. Anyways, I have to admit, I don't think that this is my best chapter in terms of writing. I just honestly rushed through this chapter because I really wanted to get it done due to the fact that it's been a month and I also have another story to update in which I haven't in, like, literally forever :P So once again sorry if there are some mistakes or if it's not that great, but I promise that I'll definitely do better next time, especially since my hectic schedule is calming down and I'll have more time to focus on the story. Thanks to those who read the last chapter and reviewed and who have stuck with this story so far. I really, really appreciate it :) Now off with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack raced through the wind as fast as he possibly could to Burgess.

He didn't even give North a chance to explain. Once Jamie slipped into his mind and out of his mouth, Jack shot out of the pole like there was no tomorrow. He was certain that the other Guardians were on their way to Burgess as well, but right now all that he was concerned about was the safety of his first believer. Once he reached the Bennett household, Jack searched for signs of any unusual happenings. But, from what he saw, the door was still in place, the roof seemed rid of any damage and Jamie's bicycle, as well as Sophie's roller skates, was still at their place by the porch. All was fine; on the outside.

Jack rushed to Jamie's window and thanked the Man in the Moon that it was unlocked. He slipped inside without any hesitation.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around sharply as he held his staff in front of him, prepared to use it if needed. His stand softened though, once he noticed who it was that called his name.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Jamie called out excitedly as he rushed to his Guardian friend.

Jack lowered his staff immediately, eyes wide in relief. "Jamie!" he yelled as he enveloped Jamie in a hug. Jamie, slightly confused by the relief in Jack's voice, hugged the winter spirit back in reassurance.

Jack closed his eyes as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He turned back to look at Jamie and bent down to his level. "Are you alright? Are you safe? Is Sophie okay? Did anything strange or unusual happen before I got here?" Jack asked worriedly.

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed. "N-no, everything's fine. Sophie's in her room playing with her dolls. I'm okay Jack, but why do you sound so worried? Is something wrong?"

Jack stayed silent as he took in Jamie's response.

So Jamie was alight. Sophie was safe too. Nothing strange happened. Everything was normal at the Bennett household.

But then, what could the issue be?

"Jack!"

Jack turned towards the window as his eyes widened once again. The big four were standing outside Jamie's window, nervous looks on all of their faces. "It's okay guys, Jamie's safe. Nothing happened. I think it was all just a fluke," Jack informed them as Jamie appeared next to him.

"That is good news, Jack. But, you left before I could even explain," North stated, his worry still visible on his face.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Tooth bit her lip. "He means the trouble isn't going on at Jamie's house, Jack. It's….it's happening at Burgess Lake," she finished, saying the last part softly.

Jack froze.

Burgess Lake.

His lake.

There's trouble going on at _his_ lake.

"J-Jack?" Jamie asked worriedly.

Jack's eyes snapped to Jamie, bringing him back to what was currently going on. He cleared his throat. "E-everything's fine Jamie. I just….I gotta go. I'll be back soon though, I promise. Just please, stay here, okay? I'll be back before you know it," Jack said as he put a reassuring hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie bit his lip but slowly nodded his head in agreement, watching worriedly as Jack hopped out of the window and disappeared with the rest of the Guardians.

He hoped that whatever it was, the Guardians would be able to take care of it.

And that his best friend would be safe.

* * *

Jack stood in front of Burgess Lake, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight around him.

The lake, which was usually frozen over during the winter (After getting his memories back, Jack made sure that it was _extra_ frozen. Don't want another incident from happening again now, do we?), was completely and utterly melted. As he peered in closer, he even noticed that the water was bubbling up. Bunnymund yelped as he dipped his foot in the water, testing it out to feel its temperature.

It was steaming.

The trees surrounding the lake were completely charred, stripped of their leaves and branches turning to ashes. Whatever life residing in them was now nonexistent. Everything was gone.

Everything was burnt.

Jack frowned deeply, gritting his teeth.

"What could have done this?" Tooth asked sadly as she placed her hands to her chest, heartbroken by the sight.

"Well, I know one thing's for sure. It's not global warming," Bunnymund responded, shaking his head in shock and disgust.

"Yeah, but I can tell you what it is," Jack said, eyes glaring at the bubbling lake. "Or better yet, _who_."

The Guardians stayed silent, knowing exactly what Jack meant. This right here was not just a random forest fire or a terrible act committed by a messed up teen or a drunken man. This was a threat.

A _direct_ threat.

It was official now that Rano Sunn, spirit of summer, was not just playing a prank with the Guardians that New Year's night at the party. No, it was a message. A warning. The first flame of a full out fire.

The destruction of Burges Lake was a personal warning for Jack Frost. The burnt trees, the melted lake, the damage of _his home_ were all done to tell him one thing: **Back off**.

"That hot headed, walking match stick is going to get it!" Jack growled, catching the Guardians off guard.

North shook his head. "Jack, you must not let it get to your head. We all must sit down and-"

"And what?! Have another tea party and invite him to it as well?" Jack yelled, interrupting North. "No! I'm through just sitting around, waiting for something else to happen. He destroyed my home North! My home!" Jack's voice cracked, his eyes watering the tiniest bit, causing him to look down in order to avoid the Guardians from seeing. "I'm not going to wait until he does something else. Something worse." Jack swallowed.

The Guardians once again remained silent, looking at Jack with sympathetic expressions.

North bit his lip. "Well then," he began, catching Jack's attention. "I believe it is time to go back home and-"

"Home? No North, I told you! I'm not going to wait for-"

"Ah-ah-ah," North said as he wiggled a finger in front of Jack, making his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You have not let me finish. It is time to go back home and prepare to show Mr. Sunn a thing or two about messing with one of us Guardians," North finished, smiling in determination.

Jack looked at North in shock. "S-seriously?" he asked, a smile threatening to appear on his lips.

North nodded as Bunnymund stepped up next to him and patted his shoulder. "That's right mate. Mess with one of us and you're going to have to deal with the whole lot," Bunnymund reassured Jack with a smirk.

Jack let out a breathless laugh, shocked and touched by the Guardians words.

Although his lake was no more, Jack realized that he did not lose a thing. Rano was set on destroying Jack's home, but what he didn't understand was that Jack's home wasn't a frozen lake surrounded by trees or at the pole with endless storage of cookies and an army of furry Yetis. No, his home was with his family.

The Guardians.

And no walking match stick can take that away from him.

Jack smirked mischievously as he stood up straight. "He has no idea who he's messing with."

The Guardians all smiled in agreement.

"It's show time," North said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Jingle, Jangle, get sleigh ready!" North commanded the elves as he strolled into the workshop. The eyes of the many elves and Yetis around widened as the doors of the workshop burst open, revealing their boss and his fellow Guardians. North strode through with an air of determination. It was no secret that the Guardian of wonder had a scheme up his sleeve.

"So what's the plan North?" Jack asked as he tried his best to follow Father Christmas' quick pace throughout the hectic workshop.

"Plan? What plan?" North said, continuing to walk forward.

Jack ducked his head as Barbie's latest beach house almost made contact with his forehead as a Yeti walked by. "What do you mean 'what plan'? You said we were going to teach hot head a lesson!" Jack asked angrily.

North chuckled as he shook his head. "My boy, I have no plan. Only a solution!" he claimed excitedly, looking back for a split second to flash Jack a toothy grin before going back to business. It felt great to finally be back in action!

The rest of the Guardians, though, looked at each other with confused faces before shrugging shoulders and going back to pursuing North. They made their way past the workshop, past his office and then stopped at a room two doors down.

Jack's stomach dropped.

North knocked on the door powerfully as the others stood and waited for something to happen. Tooth was fluttering in place nervously, Bunny's foot wouldn't quit tapping the floor and Sandy, although giving the anxious atmosphere, was fast asleep in his spot. Jack, on the other hand, didn't move an inch. But you can bet his head was screaming at him to run away.

The door creaked open and out came Phil, eyebrows furrowed and expression perplexed by the sudden commotion.

"Has she been thawed out yet?" North asked the enormous creature.

Phil blinked before grumbling a few incoherent words and opening the door wider, allowing the Guardians to slip in. 'See for yourself,' is probably what he meant to say. That is, if anyone else besides North could understand him. Even though North was closer to the door, Bunnymund made sure that he was the first one to get in. The Easter Bunny, though troubled by the current situation, was mostly worried about his friend who had been accidentally turned into a living, life-sized popsicle.

"Sheila, you alright?" he asked softly as he made his way closer to the large bed in the middle of the room.

A soft shuffling could be heard before a green haired head popped out from under the covers. "B-bunny?" Prima called out weakly, followed by the sound of chattering teeth.

Bunnymund sighed in relief before kneeling down in front of her. "Yeah Roo, it's me. How are ya feelin'?" he asked as he took her hand carefully into his. He flinched.

It was freezing.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just a little cold," Prima admitted, shivering slightly.

Jack swallowed.

"Aww, Sheila," Bunnymund said sympathetically, stroking her hand with his furry thumb.

Jack looked down at this gesture, feeling guilt completely devour the pit of his stomach.

"Aw, nothing but a mug of hot chocolate can't fix!" North said as he stood next to Bunnymund. "Prima, it is time for your assistance. Are you up for the challenge?" he asked softly as he looked at her.

Prima stared at North silently before sitting up, ignoring Bunnymund's plea to take it easy. "O-of course! I mean, like you said, just give me some hot chocolate, a warm blanket and I'll be fine," she assured North, giving him a weak, but sincere smile.

North smiled back and gently patted her head. "You heard the girl," North said as he turned to Phil. "Go get her largest cup of hot chocolate we have and nice blanket or two for ride!" he ordered with a grin. Phil nodded before walking out of the room.

Bunnymund stood up and turned to North. "Now are you going to tell us what we're going to do, ya loon?" he asked with a frown.

North chuckled and nodded. "Ah, Bunny, you never did have much patience now did you? Alright, well you see, this situation is something that is a….bit out of our control."

"Out of our control? Then what the bloody carrot sticks are we going to do?!" Bunnymund asked.

"We are going to find someone who _can_ control it," North stated as if it was obvious.

"And who's that?" Tooth piped up.

"Well, it is friend of mine who I have not seen in centuries. She is very powerful, very wise and just the one to handle this predicament; Mother Earth," North said, causing Jack to look up with wide eyes.

* * *

Jack felt extremely awkward.

….okay, awkward was really more of an understatement.

But one thing was clear; guilt was eating him up and spitting him out.

Although he had so many questions about North's plan, he didn't dare say a word. He knew that if he did, all the attention would be directed to him. And even though he normally wasn't one to turn down the opportunity to have all eyes on him, there was one specific person he didn't want his presence to be known to.

Jack glanced hesitantly at the girl in front of him. Prima was visibly shivering and was wrapped up in an oversized Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it. She held in her hands a steaming cup of hot chocolate, to which she sipped from time to time. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, but half ever seemed like a good deal. He bit his lip as he heard her sneeze; doing what looked like a small little dance as she tried to keep her hot chocolate from spilling. He knew he also had to apologize. In fact, add that to the list of things he should apologize to her for.

**List of things to apologize to Prima for:**

**1. Ditching her tea party**

**2. Turning her into an ice sculpture**

Once they entered North's elevator, Jack tried his best to stay away from her. But, as the world would have it, he ended up being right next to her, shoulders touching once North closed the gate. He felt her flinch at the contact and slowly turned to her. Their eyes met for a moment and he surprisingly felt his mouth forming a word before she quickly looked down and scooted away from him as best as she could.

Jack never felt so rejected.

Once the elevator stopped and North opened the gate, Prima scurried out like there was no tomorrow. Jack watched her make her way next to Bunnymund, a strange feeling making its way into his gut.

Probably another form of guilt. That's all he's been feeling lately.

So avoiding Prima seemed like it wasn't going to be hard, giving the fact that she was practically doing the job for him. And to be honest, Jack wasn't one for things that came too easy. Easy is boring, and boing is the opposite of fun, and let it be known once again that he is the _Guardian_ of Fun. So now on to the next challenge: Actually interacting with her. And from what it seemed, it was going to be one heck of a challenge.

The Guardians and Prima avoided elves running around under their feet as they made their way to the sleigh. North ordered the elves to get out of the way as he grabbed the reins.

"W-wait, we're going in….in here?" Prima asked, eyes wide.

"Well, yes, that is reason why I got sleigh ready and am now seating on it," North answered, slightly confused. "Why, is there problem?"

Prima shook her head rapidly. "N-no it's just….I can't believe I'm actually going on Santa's sleigh!" she said excitedly as she looked at the sleigh with captivated eyes. "I mean, I've only ever dreamed about seeing it in person, let alone riding it! And oh my Man in the Moon! It's the reindeers!" Prima said as she went up to the front to get a closer look at the large animals.

"Careful! They are very aggressive when it comes to strang-…." North paused as he watched Prima pet one of his reindeers, eyes widening as the animal let out a huff in approval, allowing her to be near him. "Well, would you look at that? I almost forgot you were spirit of spring! Getting along with animals is part of the job, no?" North said with a chuckle.

Prima giggled and nodded. "Yeah, more of a benefit really. They're so beautiful, and awfully big too!" she smiled as the reindeer nuzzled his nose into her hand. "But wait a sec," she said suddenly as she dropped her hand. She looked at the other reindeers tied to the sleigh and pointed out a finger, counting them all one by one. "There are only eight of them! Where's Rudolph?" Prima asked North in curiosity.

"Oh, him? He thought he was better than rest and decided to go 'solo'. All because he has stupid song about him! I have hundreds of songs and you don't see me act like diva! No matter, in case fog tries to ruin Christmas again, I always have Sandy to help!" North chuckled as he playfully punched Sandy on the shoulder, unknowingly jolting him awake from his peaceful slumber. "Now, are you ready?"

Prima walked away from the reindeers and nodded her head rapidly. "Sir yes sir!" she said with a smile as she hoped in and took a seat.

North smiled. "As I said before, everybody loves the sleigh! Ready when you are Bunny," he said as he looked at Bunnymund teasingly.

Bunnymund frowned. "I'm never ready, North."

North chuckled and turned back forward, hitting the front of the sleigh with his reins. "Alright then! Off we go!"

* * *

Yay, finally! I get to start working on the actual plot of the story! :D

I mean, don't get me wrong, the first few chapters are extremely important, but it was all basically just a starting point and a way to get you to know the relationship between Prima and the Guardians as well as getting you to understand her character. But now we get to go on to the real action!

I know some of you wanted Prima and Jack to make up already and have them confront one another again, but trust me when I tell you that I didn't forget about that. I just don't want them to settle their issues with one another that quickly. I do have something planned though, so don't worry :)

Please remember to review (trust me, they really do help motivate me to update quicker) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I'm not completely happy with it.

Until next time, thanks for reading!:D


End file.
